This Is The Life
by mackenzy-kate
Summary: You probably day-dream everyday to stand on the stage, to be on the cover of all magazines, fly first class, going to party’s, award shows and travel around the world? For 15-year-old Mackenzy Kate Grey, Twin sister to Nate Jerry Grey it isn’t a dream.
1. All About Me

I'm Mackenzy-Kate Grey Yes, I said Grey. Yes, Grey as in Shane,Nate and Jason Grey of Connect 3. I'm their little sister. Well, i'm Nate's twin. He is 15 minutes older than me though, so you can just say i'm their little sister. I am so proud of what my brothers have done, but sometimes I wish I had of signed the contract too.

When my brothers had been offered the contract with Hollywood records the boys asked me to join the band as I refused because I said it was there thing and I didn't want to be in the spot light. Don't get me wrong I love music I sing, play piano,guitar and dance but the spotlight wasn't for I feel like my brothers where diasapointed because I didn't sign up to but whenever I ask they always say there not.

Nate and I were best friends growing up. He always came to me with girl problems and I would go to him with guy problems,Not that I can go to him for guy problems anymore I take one look at a guy and my brothers go into overprotective big brother he is the one I can talk to about anything and one thing is he gets very protective of me

Shane is the guy I go to when I need a good laugh. He is the guy ANYONE goes to if they needed a laugh. Every morning we wake up at 6:30 and go for a long run and talk. Shane is my hero when I was younger I remember I would go around and tell everyone I wanted to gorw up and be like also gets very protective of me.

Jason is the guy I always went for anything, school work, problems with friends, guys, my other brothers. He was always there for me. I still go to him, now I don't know what I would do without him. Jason would have to be the most protective of me, I mean there all very protective but Jas is the worst.

Frankie is now my best friend. We always hang out and talk. He is the sweetest boy ever. I love him to death! Me and Frankie get on really well I couldn't ask for an better brother and we spend a lot of time together especially when the boys are working.

My parents are the best. They help me with the problems I can't ask my brothers about. They are strong. They deal with 4 boys and still manage to keep their heads on straight. My parents are defiantly the best people ever .

Danielle Cherie Leon is my best friend. But I call her Danni for met in preschool 11 years ago and have been insepreable since we are practically sisters and Danni spends a lot of time staying at my house because her parents are always travelling and she dosen't want to go. She is my best friends and one of the only people at school who like me for me and not my brothers.

That's one of the down sides to have famous brothers Is I can never tell if someone genuinely likes me or is trying to get to my I don't have many friends sure I have a lot of famous friends but not many everday friends I have Danni, Sam who is Nate's girlfriend, Troy and is girlfriend Gabriella and then theres David.

David is our next door neighbour we meet in year 1 and have been best friends since.I can go to dave for just about anything and he is always there for me when I need someone to talk to .Whenever I go somewhere or im in a magazine you always find Danni and David next to me .

I met Troy through Sam. Troy moved here in yr 2 and Sam invited him to sit with us on his first of day since and that's when he became part of the group and hasn't left since he is closer to Sam than me,were still really good friends though and sometimes I think Nate gets jelous of him because Sam and him spend a lot of time together even though Troy has a girlfriend.

Gabriella is Troys though she is new to the gang I feel like I have know her always go shopping together as she is a shop-a-holic and we check out all the always have the best time together.

Then there is Sam she is my other best friend and is Nate's girlfriend. I meet Sam also in year 1 and we have been friends since. Sam is the one I go to when I need some advice and she always knows how to make you feel better. But lately I haven't spent as much time with her as normal because she is always with Nate. Im really happy for him I don't think Nate could have found a better girl.

Im Mackenzy Grey and this is my life as the Grey sister

* * *

**_This is my first story so i hope you enjoy it_**


	2. Waking Up

_**So I do not own the Jonas Brothers, Camp Rock or **__**Anything**__** that you recognise**_

Narrators POV

The sun shone through the window of Mackenzy's bedroom window. She buried her face even more into her pillow trying to block out the morning light .Mackenzy peeked out from under her pillow and saw her best friend of 7 years looking back up at her. Mackenzy glared at Danielle and mumbled something.

Mackenzy's POV

"What time is it?" Mumbled Danielle

"7:00 go back to sleep it's too early" I said before rolling back over. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard Danielle scream and then I felt myself being chucked over someone's shoulders.

"Nathaniel Jerry Grey, you put me down right now" I yelled at him while I was being carried down stairs behind Shane with Danielle chucked over his shoulder.

"No can do twin, you have to get up and get ready to go to the hair dressers to get your hair done for tonight" replied Nate while throwing me in the pool.

I came up from under the water to see Danielle giving me a wink and with that we got out and started chasing my brothers around.

"Hey Natey, wanna a hug" I yelled while jumping onto his back and giving him a massive bear hug while Danielle did the same to Shane.

"Shane you're so dead!" Yelled Danielle. Chasing him around our massive backyard looking like a drenched rat.

"Oh watched gonna do? Bite me?" Shane asked slowing down to a stop OBVIOUSLY amused by the sight in front of him.

"Just turn around, you'll find out" Danielle responded with an evil smirk on her face.

"Yeah Shane just turn around" I said from behind my older brother.

"Where'd you come from? NATE! NATE! Help me!" Shane shrieked as the hose my hands exploded with a blast of water.

"Karmas a bitch Shane, I tried to tell you that" Danielle managed to say in between her fits of laughter.

"That. Was. Un-cool." Shane stated while flicking his soaking wet hair out of his eyes.

"And what waking us up 2 hours early wasn't? " I and I where standing there laughing at Shane when I felt something being thrown at us. I turned around and saw Nate and Jason throwing water balloons at us.

"Jasy your not suppose to help them" I whined to my eldest brother giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Well like Danni said Karmas a bitch" replied Jason throwing a bomb and hitting me in the leg.

"Take cover" yelled Danni. Danielle and I ran behind the tree to hide form them.

"Alright there filling up there balloons now so I will run over and grab some then we will get them" I told Danni while I was running over.

I sneaked over as quietly as I could grabbed a handful and ran back over to Danielle before they noticed. We walked over to the other tap and started filling them up after we had done that we walked back over to the tree and devised our plan.

"You go for Jason and Nate, I want Shane all to myself" Stated Danielle happily. She has had a crush on him for like the last 6 months but he only thought of her as a little sister I mean we are like 3 years younger.

"Okay let's do this" we grabbed our water bombs and started to throw them at each other we where having so much fun.

"Ow Shane that hurt" I heard Danielle yell at him. I just started laughing. I picked up a balloon and aimed for Jason when all of a sudden he ducked and it went straight through the window.

"Shit, Mum and Dad are going to kill me" I cried. Nate, Shane, Jas and Danni where all just standing there laughing at me.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE YOUNG LADY?" yelled Dad. Everyone quieted down and Danni and the boys just stood there looking at the ground.

"Well Mackenzy threw the water bomb at the window" stated Shane my parents turned to me and looked angry.

"I was actually throwing it at Jason when he ducked and it hit the window" I looked up at my parents and then back down at the ground.

"I'm taking your phone away for 2 weeks and if I have to talk to you again today you won't be going to the premier tonight, Understand" my dad said sternly.

"Yes Dad" I mumbled and with that he turned around and went over to clean up the glass. Mum turned around and looked at me

"You and Danielle go upstairs and get ready where leaving in 20 minutes" and with that she walked over to help dad. I turned around and hit Shane on the arm

"Ow what was that for" asked Shane looking hurt.

"You got me in trouble" I whined and they all laughed at me. I glared at them before taking Danni's arm and running up stairs.

"Aww your brother is soo hot he is like a god" She said while getting changed.

"I hear that enough at school and I don't need to hear it from you, I get so sick of hearing how hot my brothers are. I get it their good looking but it's kinda awkward always hearing about it" I sighed. With that I grabbed my sunnies and Danielle grabbed hers and we got in the car and headed to the hair salon.

_**This is my first story guys so tell me what you think. Enjoy **_

_**Review**_


	3. Gettting Ready

Mackenzy POV

"Omg, I'm so excited!" Danielle squealed as she entered California's biggest beauty parlor soon followed by me.

"Gee why not say it for a 47th time?" I asked sarcastically. Danielle wasn't the world's most calm person by far when she became excited. She had a habit of repeating her self over and over and over again. This habit drove A LOT of people crazy and she knew it.

"I can't help it if I'm excited. I haven't been to a premiere for like what 4 months?" Danielle whined back

"I no, and this one is going to be so cool. Are you sure you're going to be alright with Mitchie & Shane." I asked her. No matter how many times Danielle reassured me that she could handle the fact that Shane and Mitchie were in a relationship, I wouldn't believe her.

"I guess, anyway what are you going to do for tonight?" Danielle asked trying to change the subject that she knew would be approaching.

"I was wondering the same thing" a woman with freckles and light red hair asked the girls.

"Kayley!" we girls screamed as we ran to hug our professional stylists.

"Girls!" She screamed back at us

"Here take a seat and we can discuss what well do for tonight" Kayley said as she seated her 2 of her biggest clients.

We walked over and told Kayley how we wanted our hair and then we sat there just talking about everything.

"So how is the Shane problem going" Danielle asked. She just had to bring it up didn't she?

"Well Its getting worse if anything, he is never home and when he is where either fighting or he doesn't stop talking about her and the other day Mitchie came up to me and is like, Shane is mine now so just leave him alone, your just his annoying little sister" I said I was starting to get emotional.

"That's harsh Shane would never say that don't believe what she says" stated Danielle.

"Well the way his been acting it wouldn't surprise me its like I've disappeared he never spends anytime with me anymore, we use to be so close" I turned to Danielle

"I don't know what you see in Shane you could do so much better than him" I sighed and then Kayley walked back over to work her magic.

Danielle POV

_1½ hours later…._

"Do you want to read a magazine or something while that die works its magic?" Kayley asked me.

"Yeah sure" I responded already bored just sitting I was just on a massive leather seat starting at myself.

"Okay what do you want? We range from Girlfriend, Cleo, Dolly, Newspapers, Muscle cars, Tiger Beat, the trading post and even J-14" Kayley asked while flipping through a fairly large pile of magazines.

"What ever is on top will do fine thanks Kay." I said not remembering any of the titles.

"OK here you go. The boys should be in any minute now so if you see them just tell them to go to level 2 for costume fitting. I'll meet them there once I've finished checking on Mackenzy" Kayley yelled over her shoulder as she left the small room.

I looked down at the magazine in my hands. "Grey caught on camera" the title read followed by "Find out which Grey has been getting his far share of love on pg 67". I was almost positive that the article would be about Selena & Nate; the paparazzi followed them like shadows after all. I began flipping through the magazine when I heard the salon door open.

"Hey hey hey" Jason greeted me as he walked in the cool salon followed by nate..

"Hey guys" I greeted back.

"How was your dip this morning?" Nate questioned as he hugged me.

"Don't even go there Nathaniel" I warned.

"Oh the temptation" He challenged back.

"Hey where is Shane?" I asked as she looked behind the boys.

"Well he burnt his hand on his straighter so he'll be a bit late. Typical Shane " Jason explained.

"Why would he straighten his hair before going to the hairdressers?" I asked.

"Danni, he's Shane. Enough said" Nate said.

"True… anyway Kayley wants you on the 2nd floor so I'll catch you later" I said picking up the magazine.

"Ok see ya" Nate and Jason said as hey left he room.

I continued flipping through the magazine until I found the page I was looking for. I could feel the tears burning inside my eyes as I looked down at the page in front of me covered in pictures of 'Smitchie' in Hawaii. "Why can't he love me like that?" I asked myself as tears spilled over the rims of my eyes. No matter how many times I told myself that there was no chance of me and Shane becoming anything more than friends, I just couldn't let him go.

There had been a need burning in her heart for Shane during the last 6 or 7 months. Being away from him for 5 months out of 6 had torn her up inside. When Danielle's parents told her that she would have to stay with the Grey family for a while she automatically grew happier. The Grey clan was Danielle's second family. Denies and Danielle's mum Michelle had been best friends since freshman year & the families were extremely close. Not even when the Grey's moved to California the families became more distant. The Leons would come up to California every holidays to spend time with the Grey's & Danielle toured with the boys a lot of the time so Mackenzy wouldn't feel left out.

Shane's POV

I was walking into the salon still holding my burnt hand which is actually very sore, I opened the door and I saw Danielle sitting on the couch crying. Danielle never cries I walked over to her and sat down; I wiped away a strand of hair from her face

"Hey what's wrong" I asked. She didn't respond just kept crying.

"Danni you can talk to me" I said. She didn't reply then she just cried even more I pulled her into a hug and she buried her head into my chest and just cried. I have never seen Danielle like this ever before. Normally she was the strong, independent chick that I would go to for advice. As I was about to say something Mackenzy walked through the door into the waiting room and looked at Danielle

"Umm... Shane, Kayley wants you to go through to get your hair done for tonight" she stated.

"Cool I will see you guys later" I stated while giving Danielle one last hug before leaving.

Danielle's POV

I couldn't handle the fact that Shane was with Mitchie. No matter how hard I tried to, I just couldn't. After he was out of the room and I had calmed down a little bit. I showed Mackenzy the magazine and she just hugged me

"Im so sorry Hun, but you don't need to Shane there are plenty of guys out there who would love you but Shane's just not one of them." She grabbed my hand and led me back out to the salon to get my hair finished.

_1 hour later _

Mackenzy POV

Once Danni's hair and mine where finished we went upstairs to say buy to the guys and we headed to the mall. The one bad thing about the going to the mall is that I have to take a body guard with me because of all the fans and because my over protective brothers don't want me talking to guys. We hoped out of the car followed by Big Rob and headed into Forever 21 its one of my favourite shops. We where walking around looking for dresses and I could feel something was wrong, like someone was watching us.

"So have you found anything yet" I questioned Danni while looking through the dresses.

"Yea I found this amazing dress and shoes" replied Danni showing me her outfit.

I looked over at her "do you remember that date we went on and I had that feeling that someone was watching us and it turned out it was my brothers" I asked, Danni looked over at me confused but nodded her head.

"Well I have that feeling again it feels like someone is spying on us" Danni just looked at me and said

"Your just being paranoid now grab your stuff because we have to go ".

We paid for our clothes and headed back to the house and got ready.

_Meanwhile_

Mitchie is hiding behind the clothes rack.

* * *

I dont have anything against Demi or mitchie or anyone , I think that she is wonderful but i needed someone to be the bad guy


	4. Not As Strong As You Think

Danni POV

"You ready for this?" Mackenzy asked me.

"Yeah I guess, seeing Sam again will be so good." Danielle replied with excitement bubbling inside of her.

"I no me too. I feel so bad; I haven't seen her in like 2 weeks! It's killing me!" Nate complained randomly joining our conversation.

"Gee Nate calm down, Shane isn't even this excited and that's saying something" Mackenzy said.

"We'll Shane hasn't seen his girlfriend in two weeks has he... I think not" Nate stated.

"News flash little bro I haven't seen Mitchie in two weeks either, get your facts right" Shane told his little brother before turning back to Frankie who was beating him in a competitive game of Nintendo DS version of Guitar hero.

"Were here kids" Mr. Grey pointed out.

"Ready?" I asked Mackenzy. Mackenzy nodded and took a deep breath before accepting Nate's out stretched hand and stepping out into the bright lights of flashing cameras. No matter how many of these Mackenzy had been to she still seems to get very nervous and anxious about the media and what they think of her. Mackenzy's dress shone like a torch as she begun her journey down the red carpet. Her brown hair was styled into loose curls which fell down her back just under her shoulders. She looked 'Like a model walking out of model-land' according to Shane. Which was a pretty good compliment coming from Shane

I was next. I took Jason's hand as he helped me out of the black limo. "Is it normal to be nervous?" I asked Jason as I stood up.

"Don't be nervous. Just have fun; you only get to do this a few times in your lifetime. It's not an everyday opportunity." Jason replied trying to reassure his 'younger pretty-much-adopted sister' as he called me once again a quote from the one and only Shane Grey.

"Do I look alright? Is my hair frizzy? Do I look fat in this? Gee answer me!" I asked frustrated with my nervousness.

"Danni chill! You look absolutely beautiful, stop panicking, everything is good" Jas said after releasing a slight chuckled.

Jason & I met up with Mackenzy and the rest of the Grey family so everyone could walk inside together.

"Can we go in yet please" Shane asked his family impatiently.

"Calm down Shane" Mr. Grey told his son

"But I want to see Mitchie" Shane defended himself.

"Were going in Shane, stop whining" Jason said to his younger brother as everyone entered the room.

"Shane!" I heard an overly happy Mitchie. I stood still no really paying attention to the conversation I was apparently having with Mackenzy.

"Don't turn around Danielle, don't look at them, don't move, just listen" I told myself. I looked at my watch 3 minutes and 49 seconds and I haven't looked I was doing well I thought to myself, just another 3 hours and 27 minutes approximately I told my self. I knew I couldn't handle seeing them together.

"OMG!" I heard Mackenzy gasp. Her smiling face turned into a face of shock, worry, madness, and panic all within 2 seconds

"What's wrong?" I asked her, now actually listening to her.

"Oh no, Oh no, how could this happen!" She asked still a mixture of emotions.

"What is it?" I asked her again looking around the room, but still avoiding Shane and Mitchie.

"Sweetie, look at Mitchie" She told me.

"No I can't" I told Mackenzy I just couldn't do it

"Danni, trust me, just do it" Mackenzy ordered while putting her hands on my shoulders and turning me slightly. I took a deep breath and glanced at her.

Mackenzy POV

Danielle's mouth fell open slightly from the shock she was experiencing. "How could this happen!" she asked me.

"How could she be wearing exactly the same thing as me? Same jewelry, same shoes, same DRESS! How!!!" Danni yelled while receiving a few dirty looks from other guests.

"I don't know!" I replied shocked as well.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked as he approached us after obviously hearing Danni yell.

"Look!" I pointed to Mitchie. I couldn't believe it

"Wow, I guess great minds dress alike" Jason responded. Before anyone could realize Mitchie was making her way over to the group of three.

"What the heck!" She yelled causing Shane to come running over to them.

"Why don't you tell me?" Danielle yelled back. By now the group of four had attracted a lot of attention from on lookers.

"I'm sure this is just a coincidence" Jason stepped in.

"Whatever, Karen told me that someone asked her what I was wearing to the premiere." Mitchie said becoming extremely pissed.

"First off who is Karen and secondly why would I want to look like you?" Danielle questioned. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Karens my personal fashion adviser and it wasn't you, it was her" Mitchie replied pointing to me.

"What! As if" I yelled. I couldn't believe her as much as I dislike her I would never do that.

"What is going on girls? The premiere is starting" Dad asked clearly embarrassed

"I can't believe this, thanks for ruining my night" Mitchie yelled while walking away.

"I don't know what is going on but its going to end until we get home, got it?" Dad said sternly.

"Got it" The remaining four of us said at once knowing that when Jason Senior got angry it wasn't pretty.

After dad walked away Shane turned to me and he looked at me disappointment in his eyes

"I can't believe you would do this Mackenzy, I know you don't like Mitchie but this is low" Stated Shane angrily. I couldn't believe he believed her.

"I didn't do anything Shane she must have seen us shopping yesterday and copied us" I replied. He looked at me then turned his back and walked away to find Mitchie.

"Everyone could you start to make your way into the theatre the film will be starting soon" said the man standing out the front with the microphone. I turned around grabbed Danni's hand and walked into the theater and over to our table.

"Aww isn't that just too cute Danielle" I said as I saw Nate and Sam kissing. They pulled apart when they heard our voices and Nate went red

"I missed you guys so much" squealed Sam as she came over and hugged us.

"Yea we missed you too" replied Danni. We walked over to our seats; sitting at our table was Sam and Nate, Jason and his girlfriend Katie, Dad, Mum and Frankie, Danielle and me and unfortunately Shane and Mitchie. We all took our seats and that's when the movie started.

_2 ½ hrs later ……_

Danni's POV

We had finished watching the movie it was really good and Mackenzy, Jason and I where now standing outside talking or in our case begging Jas to let us go to the after party.

"No drinking, No drugs and No guys Understand?" said Jason in his best "dad" voice.

"Thank you so much Jasy" replied mackenzy while hugging her eldest brother. Jason had agreed to let us go after like 10 minutes of constant begging.

"But If I see either of you break the rules you will be going straight home okay?" Jason said "Yes" we both replied and I gave him a hug then grabbed Mackenzy's hand and we ran into the party.

When we ran in we saw Sam and Nate dancing so we decided to join them. We stayed and danced with them for a while but then we got tired and headed over to get drinks as we were walking over I spotted the cutest guy ever and I was about to point him out to Mackenzy when I saw her fall over .

Mackenzy POV

We were walking over to get drinks when I bumped into someone and fell over. I looked up to see this really cute guy looking down at me. He put out his hand and helped me up.

"Im going to go dance I'll catch up with you later" said Danni smiling at me she turned and walked away. I looked over to the guy and he smiled at me

"Hi, Im Tom Jefferys" he said while shaking my hand. He was gorgeous he had light brown hair like Shane's and had blue eyes and had the cutest smile ever

"Hi Im Mackenzy Grey, sorry about before I wasn't really watching were I was going" I said shyly.

"That's okay, so you're the famous Grey sister I've been hearing about?" he replied

"Yea that's me the one and only Grey sister" I replied he looked at me and I blushed. I turned my head away and saw that Danni was dancing with Ryan Sheckler, I laughed and Tom looked at me.

"Looks like your friends having fun out there" he said while looking over at Danni and Ryan.

"Yeah she loves him we have never missed an episode of Life of Ryan" I laughed and tom looked at me

"That's heaps cool, me and Ryan and cousins so yea hes nothing that special to me just family. I don't know what all those girls see in him "he said

"Yeah I know what you mean it's unbelievable what some fans do and the screaming girls get really annoying" I looked at him and we leaned into kiss and we were interrupted by Danni pulling me away.

"I need to show you something now" said Danni in all seriousness. I sighed but then walked back over to Tom

"I have to go but put your number in and I will give you a ring sometime" I said while handing him my phone and he handed me his. I entered my number and gave his phone back to me and I put my phone back in my bag

"I had a good time tonight" said Tom and I gave im a hug and he kissed me on the cheek we pulled apart and I blushed and walked back over to Danni.

"So what did you have to show me that was so important" I whined. She grabbed my hand and pulled me around a corner and pointed to something. I looked over and I couldn't believe what I saw …..

_**Hope you guys like it.**_

_**Remember I dont own the Jonas Brothers or any if the songs in this or anything you recognize**_


	5. Mitchie Denial

Mackenzy POV

"That copying cheating lamed excused bitch!" I yelled. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Wait until Shane sees this" Danielle replied while pulling out her iPhone.

"How could she?" I asked my best friend in disbelief.

"He is going to be heart broken" Danielle replied as she tried to get the perfect shot of Mitchie kissing some guy that was unknown to both Danielle and I.

"Hurry up she's begin to pull away" I said to Danni.

"It's not my fault it's dark" Danielle replied getting slightly frustrated.

"We need to tell Shane." I decided.

"Yeah but not here" Danielle agreed. Shane was one of her best friends and no matter how mad or upset she ever became with him, she would never want to embarrass or hurt him in any way.

_After the after party at the Grey house hold._

"Are you ready for this?" I asked Danielle.

"Yeah I just wish I got a better photo, you can't even tell its Mitchie in this stupid one." Danielle replied.

"Well here goes nothing" I stated as I curled my hand into fist and brung it to Shane's hard wooden door.

"Yeah it's open" we heard Shane reply. Danielle took the cold door handle and turned it, slightly opening the door revealing a very tired Shane lying on his bed.

"Hey it's just us; we need to talk to you." Danielle said as she begun entering Shane's room.

"Who is 'us'?" Shane asked already knowing the answer.

"Uh just me and Mack" Danielle responded while walking over to sit on his bed.

"What do you want? Its like 11pm, can't it wait until tomorrow?" He asked as he raised himself up onto his elbows.

"Uh I suppose so" I replied as I exited my brother's room leaving Danni behind with Shane

Danni POV

"So I guess I'll see you in the morning then" I said as I stood up of his bed.

"Wait not so fast. What was wrong earlier today?" he asked me with complete concern in his voice.

"Don't worry about it Shane." I replied as I begun walking out of his room.

"NO wait" Shane said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me back down onto the bed.

"You know I'm here for you, and I can't help you out if I don't know what is wrong." Shane stated as he searched his 'pretty-much-adopted' sister's face for answers but I just shook my head and walked to the door.

"The thing is that this time you can't help me by your own will" I said as I left the room and walked away. I wanted to tell him so bad but what would I say? 'Oh hey Shane I just wanted to tell you that I've had a massive crush on you for like the last 6 months' yeah that would go real well.

I walked into Mackenzy's room and she was lying on her bed on the laptop she must have already gotten changed as she was in her pyjamas. "Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yea I uh I'm fine" I replied while getting changed into my pyjamas. She didn't push the subject thank god because I wasn't really in the mood to talk about it. I finished getting ready for bed and hoped in next to Mackenzy who was turning her laptop off.

"Do you think telling Shane is really the right thing to do?" I heard Mackenzy ask.

"Honestly I do, as much as I don't want to hurt him I think he needs to know" I replied I knew that was the right thing to do but I really didn't want to tell him.

"I guess your right, good night" I heard Mackenzy mumble while she rolled over and fell asleep.

"Night" I said back then fell asleep myself.

Mackenzy POV

_Yeah! Hey! Hey! Hey!, I was sitting at home, watching TV all alone, So sick of re-runs, I've memorized this show, So I pick up the phone, And call everyone I know, Said there's gonna be a party, Hit the music here we go. Yeah!_

_Were gonna live to party, gotta bust your move, everyone's in the groove. Tell the DJ to play my song; are you ready to rock n' roll?_

"Mmmmmm what time is it?" mumbled Danni.

"Its 7:00 so get up we need to go talk to Shane" I replied while hitting the snooze button and hopping out of bed. Danni wasn't much of a morning person and normally neither was I. Usually I have to get pulled out of bed by one of my brothers.

I walked into my bathroom had a shower and came back out and saw Danni was heading towards the bathroom.

"Don't take forever we don't have all day" I said while looking for something to wear I got dressed and then sat down in front my computer and waited for Danni. Twenty minutes later we headed for Shane's room. We walked down the corridor and Danielle knocked on his door.

"It's open" we heard Shane call out obviously to lazy to get up and open it. I looked at Danni and she gave me a reassuring smile and opened the door. I had never been any good at telling my brother's bad news I just hated seeing them hurt.

"Shane we need to talk to you" I said while walking into his room and sitting on his bed next to Danni. Shane was at his desk and turned around to look at us.

"What is it then?" he said looking at me

"Look I know you and I aren't on great terms at the moment but hear me out. Last night while Danni and I were dancing we saw umm….we saw Mitchie kissing another guy." I said. Shane looked at me with anger in his eyes. I turned and looked at Danni but she was just starring at her feet probably knowing how this would turn out.

"I can't believe you! First you copy her outfit and know this. How do I know you're just not making this up? Mitchie wouldn't do that to me she's not a bitch like you she actually cares about me" replied Shane.

"I wouldn't make this up Shane as much as I don't like Mitchie she makes you happy so I put up with it but it's true we saw it. Danni show him the pictures" I turned and looked at Danielle. She took out her phone and showed Shane the pictures. He looked over at Danni and then to me.

"That could be anyone it's to dark to see. I can't believe you would lie about this just to break me and Mitchie up. Your so selfish you think just because your last name is Grey that everyone loves you, Well your wrong because I for one don't love you and I wish you would stay out of my life." yelled Shane coldly.

I had tears swelling in my eyes I couldn't believe he would say that he didn't love. I looked up to him. Shane was my hero the one that would always be there for me.

I looked over at Shane and Danni she still hadn't said anything. "Fine if that's what you really want then Shane, Bye" and I ran of his room grabbed my guitar and out of the house and ran down the road.

Danni POV 

"I can't believe you said that" I looked over at Shane. I couldn't believe he had told her he didn't love her. Shane had never been one to intentionally hurt anyone, especially Mackenzy.

"Well I can't believe she would say that just to break me and Mitchie up" he stated and walked over to his bed and sat down next to me. I looked over at him

"She didn't make it up Shane we saw Mitchie kiss that guy" He turned and looked at me. I stood up to walk out the door but turned back to look at Joe.

"I don't care how angry you are with her you know she wouldn't make up something like that to hurt you" I said while looking over at him.

"You know Shane not once has Mackenzy ever said she hasn't loved you. No matter how angry she got at you .You're her hero Shane she looks up to you. When we where younger you where all she ever talked about and how she wanted to be like her 'Shaney' when she grew up. But now I don't know if you will ever be able to fix the relationship you had with her, because telling her you hate her is worse than dying for Mackenzy. She loves you guys so much and she sacrifices everything so you can live your rock star dream. I hope you realise you just lost the best thing you ever had" and with that I ran downstairs and out the front door looking for Mackenzy.

Hope you enjoy xx


	6. Im Fine

Mackenzy POV

I was running down the street trying hard to keep my concentration. I was crying so much it as getting hard to see where I was going. I kept running until I got to the park this is where I have always come to get away or just to think about things from anything to everything. I have been coming here since I remember it's just something about parks I love them I think it's all the little kids running around having a good time, sometime I wish that could be me again. I sat down and started playing my guitar.

(This is **Demi Lovato 'Believe in Me' **but let's just pretend it's by Mackenzy)

_I'm losin' myself  
Tryin' to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just bein' me_

_I don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always bein' weak_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feelin' beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
You see, I just wanna believe in me  
La la la la, la la la la_

_The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you you're full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by puttin' on a smile_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feelin' beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
You see, I just wanna believe in me_

_I'm quickly findin' out  
I'm not about to break down  
Not today_

_I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength  
To make it through_

_Not gonna be afraid  
I'm gonna wake up feelin' beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
You see now, now I believe in me_

_Now I believe in me  
_

I stopped playing and just sat there and cried for what felt like forever but it was only like 5 minutes, then I felt two people sit down next to me. I looked up and saw Sam and Danni, I was a bit disappointed it wasn't Shane but at least they cared about me.

"How you doing sweetie" I heard Sam ask.

"I … I'm uh fine" I replied back but I knew they wouldn't believe me.

"Get up" said Danni. I looked over at her confused and then looked back down at the ground.

"Come on get up, were going back to your house and where going to have girls only night so hurry and get up" I looked up at Danni she always new how to make me feel better. Sam stuck her hand out and I grabbed it and stood up. Danni grabbed my guitar. We walked to Sam's house to tell her parents and grab her stuff then went back to my house.

2 hours later…….

We where sitting in my room discussing what movies we were going to watch. I had made it too my room without seeing Shane which I was grateful for but I knew it wouldn't last forever, we did live in the same house.

"Mackenzy, Mackenzy" I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone calling my name.

"What movie do you want to watch" asked Sam.

"Umm anything is fine" I mumbled.

"High School Musical 3 it is then" replied Sam. Sam has a High School Musical obsession. I remember when it first came out Nate took her to the premier and she nearly passed out while we where on the red carpet. Then she dragged poor Nate back like 4 more times. I swear she could star in it, she knows the words off by heart.

I sat back on my bed I was in between Sam and Danni. I could hear Sam singing 'Now or never'. I sat and listened to the movie. Why couldn't life be as simple as movies they all live happily ever after and all find there prince charming. I layed back and listened to the rest off the movie then drifted off to sleep.

Sam POV

I was really worried about Mackenzy she hasn't said anything all afternoon she has just sat there and starred at the ground. I looked over at her and saw she was asleep.

"Im really worried about her Danni" I said. Danni looked over at me.

"I am too but lets just give it a day or two and see what happens" I nodded and turned back to the movie. I knew what Danni said was right because whenever Mackenzy and Shane normally fight they are friends again within hours. But deep down something was telling me this was going to be different. That this time it wasn't going to happen, that this was the fight would take a lot of time, love, and true forgiveness to mend not just simple sorrys. I sat back and watched the rest of the movie then fell asleep.

Mackenzy POV

The next day

_Yeah! Hey! Hey! Hey!, I was sitting at home, watching TV all alone, So tired of re-runs, I've memorized this show, So I pick up the phone, And call everyone I know, Said there's gonna be a party, Hit the music here we go. Yeah!  
Were gonna live to party, gotta bust your move, everyone's in the groove. Tell the DJ to play my song; are you ready to rock n' roll?_

"What time is it?" I mumbled while awaking from my sleep. I waited for a few minutes but heard no reply. I looked around the room and there was no Sam or Danni. That's unusual; normally I have to drag them out of bed. I got up and headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and everyone except Shane was sitting there eating breakfast. I walked into the room and everyone stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I said and everyone continued what they were doing. I knew what they where thinking and I knew they all wanted to know if I was okay. I went over to the fridge, grabbed out the juice and poured myself a glass than sat down.

"Are you okay?" Nate said. Everyone once again stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I looked down at my glass and just starred at it

"Im fine" I replied while getting up and going to my room. I know none of them believed me but I wasn't in the mood to talk. I was walking past Shane's room when I heard him playing his guitar. I stopped and stood out the front of his door, this was different to his normal stuff this was really good. He started singing and it was beautiful.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes, restless nights  
But lullabies helps to make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
I'm building up the strength just to say_

_I'm Sorry  
for breaking all the promises I wasn't around to keep  
you told me this time is the last time_

_I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know you're gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say that_

_I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises I wasn't around to keep  
You told me This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_

_Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go,  
Then please girl, just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't want to see  
You and me going our separate ways  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late_

_I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
Its all of me This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_

_But your already on your way_

I just stood there listening when I heard the door open…


	7. Broadway

Mackenzy POV

"What do you want?" said an annoyed Shane. I looked down at the floor.

"Umm…. That was really good" I replied looking up at him. I was waiting for him to yell. Instead he just glared at me then pushed past and walked downstairs and out the front door. I sighed and walked to my room and had a shower and changed.

I grabbed out my guitar, walked out onto my balcony that over looks the yard sat down and started to play

_Out there in the air tonight  
It's electric, it's alive  
Suddenly you can see right before your eyes  
A thousand candles burning bright_

_Someday soon  
You're gonna catch that dream you've been chasing  
Someday soon  
They're gonna write your name in the sky  
All you need is just to believe it  
You know you're my hero  
You're gonna be a star tonight_

_Inside feel your heart ignite  
It's your time to arrive  
Suddenly you can see that it's possible  
And I'll be right here by your side_

"That was really good. I never really knew why you gave up music" I heard someone say.

"I didn't give it up .I just don't play…. around people anymore" I heard him sigh and I turned around. It was true I didn't really give it up I just wasn't confident to play in front of people since the incident.

Nate and I were 12 and we were both on Broadway at the time. Nate was in 'Oliver' and I was in 'Annie' playing the main character in the musical who was an orphan and her name was Annie. It was my second last show and my whole family was here watching me. I got on stage and did the show, and then the next morning I got up and walked down stairs and heard my parents talking. I entered the lounge room and they handed me the newspaper and in it was a review from the show. I was reading through it when I realised what it was about, I can't remember it exactly but it was a review saying I couldn't sing and never would be able to and that it was the worst acting they had ever witnessed or something along the lines of that. Since that day I had only ever sung once and that was for David's birthday.

I got up and walked into my room put my guitar back and sat on my bed. Jas walked over and sat down next to me.

"Give it time he will forgive you" He said. He pulled me into a hug and I started crying again. Jason pulled me onto his lap and held me tighter, I layed my head on his shoulder and just cried.

"Calm down sweetie it's all right, just give him time" Jason cooed into my ear. I looked up to him and he kissed me on the head then picked me up and carried me down to the basement. The basement is like the kids room, it has all our games, a TV and a massive stereo. We made it to the basement and Jason opened the door to find Nate, Sam, Danni, Troy and David all playing Guitar Hero.

Jason walked in put me down on the couch then went to verse or should I say went to beat whoever he could at Guitar Hero. Jas is the Guitar Hero King I don't know of anyone who has beaten him. I was sitting there watching when I heard the front door slam and I turned around to see Shane glare at me then storm up the stairs. I sighed than got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed myself a drink of water. I sat down on the lounge and put the TV on, I was flicking around the channels and stopped on MTV or something like that, I sat there for like 10 minutes just watching music videos when someone stood in front of the TV.

"Hey I was watching that" I yelled while looking up to see Sam. She walked over to me and pulled me up and started dragging me to the basement.

"We need to show you something" She said. We got to the basement and I walked in to see everyone looking at Jas's laptop, she let go off my arm and I walked over and looked at it.

The top of the page read "SMITCHIE OVER" in huge writing. Then under that it said _Smitchie is official over. The couple was seen earlier today arguing down at the local park. Apparently Mitchie had been seeing another guy behind Shane's back. Poor Shane we could only imagine what he is going through right now. We caught up with Shane as he was leaving the park and he said "You think you know someone and then they turn around and hurt you. I gave Mitchie everything, I loved her but I guess she didn't feel the same about me" _I sighed.

I scrolled down the page and there were pictures of Mitchie with the other guy, pictures of Shane and Mitchie kissing and then a picture of them arguing. I know that he was angry at me but he is still my brother and I felt sorry for him. He didn't deserve this.

I turned around looked at my brothers, then walked up stairs and headed for Shane's room. I put my hand out and opened the door slowly. I walked in to see Shane sitting out on his balcony just looking out at the yard. I walked out and sat down on the chair next to him.

"What do you want" he asked me angrily. I looked at him then out at the yard.

"Just came to see if you were alright" I said

"Im fine alright. Why can't you just leave me alone" He spat. I sighed but got up.

"You know where I am if you want to talk" and I walked out of his room. I walked into my room and sat down at my baby grand piano and started to play.

_I'll be right here where you need me  
Anytime just keep believing  
And I'll be right here  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here_

_All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here_

_Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere I'll be there_

_All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away_

_Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here_

_Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be  
Right here_

_Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here  
Oh yeah yeah  
I'm right here_

I just sat there staring at the piano. I wrote that song for David, at the start of the year because he was going through a hard time and he kept pushing me away. So I wrote it and then sung it at his birthday. It is one of my favourite songs ever because the joy on his face when I sung it made me feel good like I was making a difference. I got up from my chair and looked up to see…..


	8. Sorry

Mackenzy POV

I looked up to see Shane. I stopped and just looked at him. He was just standing there staring at the floor.

"That was… was really good" whispered Shane. I got up and walked out onto my balcony and sat down on one of my deck chairs.

"What do you want Shane?" I said. He walked out onto the balcony and sat down on the chair across from me.

"I just wanted to talk. That…I mean what you just played was really good" He said and it almost seemed that he was proud of me.

"Yeah well Ive had a lot of practice" He sighed and looked at me. I was still angry at him. I know I tried to talk to him before but when he told me to leave him alone I realised he was the one that hated me. I didn't hate him I was just angry.

I turned my head away and tried to get up, but he grabbed my arm and looked me directly in the eyes. There was no escaping the look on his face he looked miserable. He took a deep breath and looked down at the ground.

"Im sorry. What I said to you early today and the other night wasn't right. I was just angry and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I don't hate you and I care about you more than anything in the world, I couldn't ask for a better sister if I tried. And you were right I should have listened to you, you're my sister and I know now that you wouldn't make something like that up to hurt me. I really am sorry and I love you so much and I will always be here for you. I just hope you can forgive me" he said without taking a breath.

He was about to get up to leave but this time I grabbed his arm and he sat back down. I stood up and went over to him I sat down on his lap and but my arms around his neck. By this stage I was really emotional and I started crying

"Shaney. I couldn't stay mad at you if I tried, I love you" I said in between my cries. We sat like that for about 10 more minutes. I then slowly got of Shane and walked back in to my room and sat on my bed followed by him.

"So got any more of those songs you wanna show me?" said Shane.

"I have written heaps of songs, but I have none to show you "I stated matter-of-factly.

"Come on just show them to me if there anything like that one you played before they will be brilliant" He replied.

"Fine but there all pretty personal and I don't want you to get upset or mad" I said the last bit under my breath hoping he wouldn't hear the last part.

You're probably wondering how someone can get mad at you by just reading the lyrics to a song. Well I write songs about things that are important to me, my feelings and emotions and also things that have happened to me e.g. Friends, Boys and the dreaded Breakups. Now some of the songs won't bother Shane but the ones about boys and even worse the ones about breakups will.

Little did my brothers know but I have had a boyfriend, well actually I have a few but they all used me for the fame, and well I never told my brothers because they would be furious. I remember the day that I told my brothers I liked this guy from school. It was the WORSE thing I ever did. They where furious Jason made me sign a contract saying I wouldn't go out with a guy until im 18. That's still 3 years away!

I sighed but got up and walked over to my closet, got out my 2 notebooks and chucked them on my bed. Shane picked them up and started reading them. He was just sitting there silently he when I saw him tense up but he kept reading a few minutes later he must have finished reading it because he looked at me and put the book down.

"Can you play this for me?" he asked through clenched teeth. I picked up the book and looked at what song it was. I looked over at Shane and sighed this song was about one of the 'dreaded breakups' I had with this guy last year his name was Lachlan and we had been friends for years, but I had always had a crush on him. So he asked me out and we stayed together for 9 months and it was the night I was going to tell my brothers about him, then I caught him with another girl. I got up and walked over to the piano and started to play.

_I can honestly say,  
You've been on my mind since I woke up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playin'  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye_

_I woke up this morning and played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget_

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up with your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it any way  
You sound so alone  
I'm surprised to hear you say_

_You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing_

_You remember those simple things  
We talked till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye_

_Saying goodbye  
Ooh  
Goodbye_

I looked over at Shane and he was just staring at the wall.

"So what did you think" I said shyly as I knew he would want to talk about it. He looked over at stared straight at me.

"Why didn't you tell us about him?" said Shane calmly which surprised me I thought he would be yelling the house down.

"Because I know you would all get angry and too much was happening and I couldn't deal with that back then I just wanted everything to go away" I replied softly. Shane looked away because he knew what I was talking about, Last year I was diagnosed with type 1 diabetes and all though I had Nate to help me through it my case was worse. My kidney had all ready started to fail so I had to have a transplant and I took it very badly I remember for about a month or two I wouldn't talk to anyone I would just sit in my room and cry.

"Are you going to tell Nate and Jas" I asked Shane seriously. Jason would have a fit if he found out.

"I won't tell them if you promise me next time you have a boyfriend that you come to us." I looked over at him and sighed but I nodded anyway. He walked over and gave me a hug and I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"I love you Shane" I stated. He pulled me in closer if that was possible.

"I love you too and I will love you forever and always" He said back. He pulled away and sat on my bed

"So do you have anymore songs to play for me?" I let out a laugh but went and sat on the bed and chose a few more songs to play.

We spent the rest of the day mucking around in my room when we eventually fell asleep.


	9. Ellen

Mackenzy POV

I woke up the next morning to a sleeping Shane. He had his arm hanging over me and had me pulled right in close to him. I slowly got up and walked down stairs. I walked into the kitchen to see a sleepy Jason and Nate sitting at the table.

"Good morning where's Danni? I didn't see her yesterday and she wasn't in the spare room" I said while walking over and giving them both a kiss.

"Danni went home last night her parents got back from Europe and wanted to spend sometime with her." Nate replied while getting the orange juice out of the fridge and pouring a glass.

"Where are Mum and Dad? I didn't see them either" I said and looked at Kevin.

"They took Frankie away for the weekend. I think they went to Disneyland." Nate chuckled. Frankie loved Disneyland last time we went Jason had to pick him up and carry him to the car because he didn't want to leave.

"So things with you and Shane are cool now is everything sorted" asked Jason he sounded really concerned. I looked and him and nodded.

"Yeah were cool now. I guess I better call Danni later and see how she's doing" I said while getting my own drink of juice than sitting on Jas's lap.

"Your getting to heavy to do that you know" he said while sipping his coffee.

"No im not you're just getting to old, how old are you now 21 your nearly a pensioner" I said and poked my tongue out at him. He looked at me and smirked. I knew that look and it wasn't a good one I thought while getting up and running into the lounge room

"Jason Kevin Grey. Don't you dare come near me" I yelled while running around the couch. The next thing I know I was upended over his shoulder and being chucked on the lounge.

"Natey help me" I screamed whilst trying to escape my brother. Jason was just standing there tickling me. That was my biggest weakness I was terribly ticklish.

"If you help me you will be my favourite brother" I squealed while trying to escape from Jason's hands.

"Hey I thought I was your favourite brother" I heard someone moan. I looked over and saw Shane, Jason stopped to see who it was and I quickly jumped on his back and pulled him onto the lounge and sat on him so he couldn't move. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the head then rang up the stairs.

"Don't take to long we have an interview to go to in 40 minutes and you have to come" I heard Jason yell up the stairs after me.

I walked into my room and got ready.

_45 minutes later…_

"Shane Adam Grey get down here NOW." I listened as Jason screamed up the stairs. Typical Shane where already 5 minutes late and he is still doing his hair.

"Mum and Dad go away for a weekend and all they ask is that we get to the interview on time and we can't even manage that" I heard Jason mumble while fixing his hair in the mirror. I got up to get a drink from the kitchen when THUMP…

"Its okay im fine really" I heard Shane saying while Nate was helping him up. He had fallen down the stairs which in this house wasn't rare for him or for me. I think im the second biggest klutz in the family well behind Joe. He is terrible always falling over. I heard a beep from outside and looked out the window to see Jason sitting in his car. I laughed at Shane and walked past him and out the front door behind Nate.

"Nice to know you care about me" whined Shane while running up behind me to catch up.

"Aww you know I care Shaney" I replied while smiling at him and getting in the car. The car ride was silent with a few 'how much longers' and 'when are we gonna be there Jas'. Jason just ignored us and turned up the radio. 'A Little Bit Longer' came on and Nate stared singing I just sat back and listened to him, I couldn't believe how much his voice had changed and how he had grown so much as a musician I was so proud of him and my other brothers.

We arrived at the studio and walked in. Today the boys were on Ellen and for someone reason she wanted to interview me as well. It wasn't unusual for me to be asked to attend interviews but they were normally for magazines never for TV. Since Annie I have never done anything that involves getting up in front of people.

We walked into the studio and were greeted by the manager I think im not sure there was too many people. They showed us they way to make up and wardrobe and we headed down the hall way to get ready. 15 minutes later we had all got our makeup done and had gotten dressed. Nate was backstage somewhere talking to Shane and Jason and I where sitting in the dressing room. Jason was playing his guitar and I was sitting there staring at the floor. I was nervous and it was bad I was sweating and I had terrible butterflies in my stomach. I was too busy staring at the floor that I hadn't realised that Jason had stopped playing and moved over to sit next to me.

"Its going to be fine, just stop thinking about it and everything will be okay" Jas cooed while stroking my hair. I looked up at him and just smiled. Jason was always the one to make me feel better but nothing could make me feel better now. I sat there for about 5 more minutes when Shane came and told us it was time to go on. As soon as I heard his voice I just froze. Jason got up and then pulled me up with him and out an arm around my shoulder.

"Jas I can't do this. What happens if I say something wrong, or if I fall over or what happens if I don't know what to say. What happens if they don't like me" I said panicky while Jason was leading me backstage to wait to be called on.

"You can do this we will all be out there with you. Just breathe and try to calm down. Plus they will love you, and if you don't want to answer a question or get stuck just look at me and I will help you" He replied reassuringly. I nodded and smiled up at him, he smiled back at me.

I heard us being introduced and saw Shane and Nate walk on stage. I was about to take a step back and run into the dressing room when Jason put a hand on my back and walked on stage with me. He lead me over to the lounge were I sat down in between Nate and himself. I was only asked a few questions at the start which was good and I had no problem answering them. The rest of the interview went by quickly they asked my brothers about the tour coming up, about there new album and about me. Then the fans asked them questions asking them if they would marry them. I just laughed and received glares from all my brothers. I was snapped out of my thought when Ellen started talking.

"Okay that's all the time we have with Connect 3 and their sister today."

"But after the break we will be hearing a live performance from the boys and a very special performance by Mackenzy performing one of her originals." She said. My jaw dropped I couldn't believe what I was hearing. There was no way I was performing here in front of all these people. They cut to a break and I got up and walked of the stage, I heard my brothers calling out and running after me but I didn't care there was no way I was doing it.

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed out a bottle of water and sat on the lounge. I soon saw my brothers walking over and they sat down.

"How could you do that to me? You know I don't sing anymore" I said angrily.

"You're a wonderful singer. I don't know why you ever gave it up" replied Jason

"Yeah and we thought if we could get you to sing here that you would start singing again. You have a wonderful voice." said Shane. I looked around at my brothers they all wanted me to do it I could tell.

"Connect 3. You're on in 3 minutes" we heard someone say. They all looked up at me with hope in there eyes.

"Guys I….I um…"


	10. Simple Song

Mackenzy POV

"Guys I….I um I will do it" I said nervously. I saw all there faces light up and the happiness in there eyes. They all got up and gave me a hug and where jumping around cheering. To be quite honest they looked like complete and total idiots.

"But what song am I going to sing" I said. They all stopped jumping around and looked at me.

"I know why don't you sing that one that you played for me the last night." Shane said. I nodded but then realised that it wouldn't work.

"But I don't have anyone to play it for me only you and I have heard it" I said to Shane. He looked at me than looked at the ground. I knew something was up with him.

"Well actually um… Jas and Nate have heard it too" He replied. My jaw dropped for the second time today and I just stared at him.

"What do you mean Jas and Nate have heard it too" I said annoyed. He promised me he wouldn't show anyone.

"Well I sort of showed them the music so they could learn it to play for you today. I only showed them the one song I promise you" He added the last bit quickly.

"Fine I will do it if use play for me" I said and turned to Shane. They all smiled and agreed to play. We all hugged and then were interrupted.

"Connect 3 you're on" said one of the crew members. I let go of them and they ran on and started playing. Today they were performing "Burnin' Up". I stood backstage and watched them. They looked like they where having so much fun, I was so proud of them. I watched the rest of the performance with butterflies in my stomach any minute now they will call me on and I will have to sing. I was pulled out of my thoughts with a loud applause and the boys talking to the audience.

"So as you know we have our sister here with us today" said Nate.

"Now she will be performing for us today, but she is very nervous" said Shane.

"So please welcome our baby sister Mackenzy Grey" said Jason as he motioned for me to come out. I took a step, took a deep breath and walked over to Jason and grabbed the microphone of him.

"Hey everyone, how's it going" I said into the microphone and the room cheered.

"Okay well before I sing I just have to clear something up" I looked over at Jason.

"Im not you baby sister im only 9 minutes younger than Nate" I said. I heard the boy's chuckle and Shane spoke.

"Exactly 9 minutes younger and unless mum has another baby girl you always will be out baby sister" I looked over at him and stuck my tongue out and pouted.

"Real mature sis, real mature. Well now that's over lets hear you sing" said Nate. He sat down at the piano ready to play; Jason walked over and picked up his guitar. Shane walked over and gave me a microphone and then he walked over and sat at the drums ready. They all started playing and something came over me and I started singing.

_Wake up, here I go, cram it all down my throat  
Stomach so full that I wish I could choke  
Seven a.m., my heads my already in a spin _

_As soon as I'm out that door_

_Bam, it hits me like a ton of those red bricks  
Can't dig myself out of this highest ditch  
This madness_

_I swear sometimes I can't tell_

_Which ways up, which way is down  
It's all up in my face, need to push it away  
Some body push it away, so all that I can hear  
Is a simple song, sing along now  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la_

_Mid day sun beatin' on the concrete  
Burnin' up my feet, too many cars on the street  
The noise, the red, the green, makes me wanna scream_

_Five o'clock now it's bumper on,_

_Bumper on, bumper horns honkin_

_Nobody's lookin' but everybody's talkin  
It's another day on this highway_

_I swear sometimes I can't tell_

_Which ways up, which ways down_

_It's all up in my face, need to push it away  
Somebody push it away, 'Cos all I wanna hear ,oh  
It's a simple song, sing along now  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, hey!  
Sing along now  
Sing along_

_What I'd give, to turn it off  
And make it stop, make it stop  
You gotta make it stop, so all that I can hear  
Is a simple song, sing along now  
La, la, la, la,la  
La, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la,la  
La, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la  
La, da, da, da  
La, da, da, la, la  
La, da, da, da_

Bye the end of the song I was dancing around the stage with Ellen. I stopped singing and I heard the audience applause. I was so happy I couldn't believe I had done that. I stood there for a few more seconds catching my breath. I turned around to see my brothers walking toward me, they came over and gave me a hug; we were interrupted by Ellen.

"Well there we have it Mackenzy Grey everyone" she said and the audience cheered. She walked over and hugged me.

"So by the sounds of that performance you will be giving your brothers a run for there money" she said. I looked over at them and laughed.

"No I think I will be leaving the performing to them for now" I replied. We then said goodbye and walked off stage.

"I am so proud of you Mackenzy" I heard Jason say his voice full of pride. I ran over and jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck and giving him a massive hug. He let go of me and I got down next was Shane.

"See I knew you could do it" he said while engulfing me in a hug.

"Shane. I can't breathe." I said while gasping for air. He let go of me and looked to see if I was all right.

"Shane im fine you just hug hard" I said so he would stop worrying.

"Im just proud of you." He said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Thanks Shane. Without you I wouldn't have been able to do it" I smiled and gave him another hug.

"What don't I get a hug Twin?" Nate whined.

"Of course you do" I replied while going over to hug him.

"Im so proud of you. But why don't you want to sing? You have a beautiful voice. You could join our band" said nick

"Thank you. Because I don't want to. Thank you again. And that would mean 4 people wouldn't that defeat the name Connect 3" I replied back. Shane and Jas laughed and Nate glared at them.

We walked back to the dressing room grabbed our stuff and headed home. The car ride home was a lot louder than the trip to the interview. I kept hearing how proud they are of me and how happy they are that I sung.

We arrived home to see our parent's car in the driveway. I thought that they wouldn't be back until tomorrow. I hoped out of the car and walked into the house to see out parents sitting on the lounge with Frankie.

"Mum. I missed you so much" I squealed while running over and hugging her. It's true I really did miss my mum being the only girl stuck in a house of teenage boys.

"Daddy I missed you too" I said while giving him a hug also. He pulled away and got something out of his bag and handed it to me.

"My phone. Thank you, thank you, thank you" I said while jumping up and down. I heard everyone laugh but I didn't care.

"Okay kids sit down. We need to tell you all something" said my father. We all took a seat in the lounge room. We were all sitting on the couch. I was on Jason's lap and Nate was next to us and then Shane was next to him with frank on his lap, and our parents were standing in front of us.

"Okay. We have some news to tell you" mum said


	11. Nice To Know You Care

"They brought the tour date forward a week, which means we are leaving on Monday" my father said. The boys got up and started dancing around happily. I just sat there staring at them as happy as I was for them but we couldn't on Monday, I had a surprise for them and it was all planned but it wasn't till Thursday. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Shane started waving his hand in front of my face.

"Are you excited Kenz" He asked using my nickname. I looked up at him and sighed he had the biggest smile, he was so happy to be going on tour again. I looked over at my parents.

"Im not going" I stated. The boys stopped and looked at me. I heard my parents sigh but I didn't care.

"What do you mean your not coming" Nate asked.

"I mean… Im not coming on tour with you" I replied coldly

"What why?" Jason asked. I turned and looked at him I could see that he was confused as well as everyone else.

"Look I just have to stay here and take care of some stuff with my umm... look I just have to do something." I mumbled/whispered knowing that this was going to turn into a yelling match.

"You're so selfish you know. We get a chance to go on tour and you say you can't go because of… well you don't even have a reason. Geeze it's good to know you're supportive" Nate said angrily. I sighed but didn't respond I just got up and went to my room closing the door behind me. I walked over to my desk, turned on my laptop and logged on to AIM.

Sam -NatesGurl

Mackenzy -GreySister101

Danni -BlueSunflowers

NicksGurl-Hey guys

BlueSunflowers-Hey

GreySister101- guess what?

NatesGurl-WHAT!!!!

BlueSunflowers- what's up?

GreySister101- Your boyfriend is being a jerk again = (

BlueSunflowers- LOL =)

NatesGurl- No seriously what's up?

GreySister101- the boy's tour was brought forward and now we have to leave on Monday. =(

NatesGurl- Does that mean you're not doing the show. We have been working on it for months at school

BlueSunflowers- yea you're the lead you have to be there

GreySister101- I know...Ahh this sucks I never get to do anything because of them and now that I get the chance they ruin it. I hate this

BlueSunflowers- Have you talked to them

NatesGurl- Yea maybe if you ask you could stay here and do the show and then meet up with them afterwards

GreySister101- Like my parents would agree to that and no I haven't talked to them .I haven't even told them im doing it.

NatesGurl- and why not they would love to see you perform

BlueSunflowers- yeah they would be so proud

GreySister101- it was going to be a surprise.

GreySister101- but it doesn't matter now they won't be here

NatesGurl- I have to go but talk to them or at least talk to your parents =)

BlueSunflowers- yea I agree

(NatesGurl has logged out)

GreySister101-look I will talk to my parents but im not telling my brothers they will just think it's stupid

BlueSunflowers- whatever you say. I gotta go too. But good luck

GreySister101- thanks I will ring you tomorrow.

I signed off and went over and layed on my bed. I was so annoyed I had worked so hard on this. I didn't want to do it but my friends signed me up and tricked me into tryouts. That's when I found out I had got the lead and I would be playing the lead role 'Mitchie' in the schools musical of Camp Rock. Ironic isn't it. This was going to be a surprise for my brothers. For the last few months they have been bugging me about how I don't sing anymore, so I was going to surprise them. They good thing was I knew the movie off by heart so while everyone had to learn there parts I just got up there and knew what to say.

I decided that I should probably go and talk to my parents. I got of my bed and went to find them. I looked in there room and they weren't there so I decided to go and see if they where downstairs. I walked down the stairs only to be greeted by 3 angry glares I just ignored it and walked into the kitchen. My parents where in there talking.

"Can I um talk to you both?" I said. They stopped talking and moved over towards the table and sat down, I followed them and took a seat across from them.

"Sure sweetie, what's up?" mum asked me.

"Ok... um dad is there any way possible to move the tour back a couple of days" I asked.

"I don't know sweetie. Why?" he asked. I really didn't want to say it was suppose to be a surprise.

"I um…I um… I got the lead in the school musical and it's on Thursday. Don't tell the boys it was suppose to be a surprise" I whispered the last bit, but I know they heard. My father looked at my mum and then gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I will ring and see what I can do. Okay?" he replied while getting up and grabbing his phone. He dialed the number and walked out if the room. I looked at my mum and she smiled at me.

"So what is the musical your doing sweetie" my mother asked me kindly.

"It um Camp Rock and yes I got the part of Mitchie" I said. Ironic isn't it. My mum laughed and just shook her head.

"Well im proud of you and whatever happens I will be there watching you" she said. I got up and gave her a hug. It was moments like these that I was so grateful that I had such loving parents.

"Great news sweetie, they said that we could move it back again. So we will be leaving Friday morning after your show" Dad said walking into the kitchen. I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you. One problem do you think you could tell the boys. They already hate me enough as it is" I said. I really didn't want them to be angry at me but just once I wanted to do this and I wasn't going to let them stop me.

"Sure I will do it now may as well get it over with" replied dad. He smiled at me and then we walked into the lounge room where I was greeted with three angry glares again. I just ignored them and stood next to mum.

"Okay boys, the tour has been pushed back a couple of days. We will know be leaving on Friday instead" My dad said. I heard them all groan. Mum and Dad said goodnight and headed off to bed as it was now 10.I was just about to leave the room when I heard Shane say something.

"This is all your fault isn't it. We are now leaving later because of you and your problems. I can't believe you you're so selfish. I bet you're jealous aren't you? Because where famous." He said. I heard Nate and Jason chuckle behind me. That's it I was getting angry.

"You know what I have giving up everything so that you 3 can live you rock star dream or whatever you want to call it, and you know what not once have I complained or interfered because I know how happy it makes you and how much you enjoy it. But I ask for one thing, one thing and it's like the end of the world. Well it's nice to know that you all care" I said coldly and I stormed up stairs and went to bed.

_5 days later…Thursday Afternoon 3 hours before the show_

Mackenzy POV

It's been a whole 5 days and I haven't talked to Shane. Jason and Nate came and talked to me and we worked things out and now my relationship with them hasn't been stronger whereas Shane. He hasn't even tried to talk to me and in 3 hours I will be on stage singing my heart out. My brothers still didn't know what was happening; I was still going to surprise them that's if they will even come. I was snapped out of my thoughts to somebody yelling.

"Mum that's not fair I don't want to go tonight. I made plans to go out with the guys" I heard Shane yell.

"Shane Adam Grey you are going along with the rest of this family so go and tell your brothers to go get ready" my mum said back. I was sitting at the breakfast bar and Shane walked past and glared at me. Mum walked in and went over to the fridge to grab a drink.

"You ready to go tonight sweetie" she asked me.

"Yeah im ready. Mum maybe Shane shouldn't come, I mean he doesn't want too and he will probably be even more annoyed when he finds out we pushed the tour dates back for just some stupid school play" she sighed and looked at me.

"No honey he's going and there is no way of getting out of it" she said I smiled at her and then ran upstairs to grab my bag. I Came back down and headed for the car. I had to be there 2 hours earlier for practice so mum was dropping me off early and then coming back to watch.


	12. Gonna Let The Light Shine On Me

Mackenzy POV

15 minutes, only 15 minutes till I have to go on stage.

"Ahh. I can't do it Sam, I just can't go out there" I told Sam while pacing back and forward in the dressing room. Sam was one of the dancers in the show. She is a brilliant dancer it's her life.

"Just take some deep breaths and try to calm down. You can do it we have done this a thousand times before." Sam was saying to me. I heard the door open and came face to face with Danni which was the worse thing possible. Don't get me wrong I love the girl like a sister but she was part of the stage team which meant.

"Guys its time" she said. I looked over at her and then back at Sam.

"Okay, let's do this" yelled Sam. I laughed and walked out of the dressing room. I gave Sam and Danni a hug and we all wished each other good luck and I took my place on stage.

_Woah  
Yea, yea, yea, yea_

_How to choose  
Who to be  
Well lets see  
There's so many choices now  
Play guitar  
Be a movie star  
In my head a voice says …_

An hour and half and 9 songs later I was standing back stage waiting to do This Is Me. I was so nervous the rest of the show had gone really well and I haven't mucked up once but every time I looked out into the audience I would see Shane. It was time 'Brown' or in my case Ethan had just ran back stage to see why the lights flickered. I took a deep breath and walked on stage and then the music started.

_[Me]_

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Bright inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
to let you know_

_This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm  
supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

_This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm  
supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

_[Josh]  
You're the voice I  
hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
[Both]_

_I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

_[Me]_

_This is real  
This is me_

_[Both]  
I'm exactly where I'm  
supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
yeah_

_[Me]_

_This is me_

_[Josh]  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me_

_[Me]  
This is me, yeaahhh_

_[Josh]  
You're the voice I  
hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing_

_[Both]  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me._

I smiled than walked off stage. 20 minutes later and the show was over and we were all back stage standing around talking.

"Everyone quite down please we have an announcement to make" I heard someone say/yell over everyone talking. I looked over to see Sam and Danni and one of the other dancers Taylor holding flower bouquets.

"Okay everyone I would like to say a big thank you to everyone. Tonight was brilliant and a very terrific effort by everyone." said Taylor.

"We would like to give a special thanks to Mrs. Darbus. This show wouldn't have been able to go ahead we out her. We would also like to give a special thanks to Josh and Mackenzy. We all know how hard they worked and that this was very hard to do for Mackenzy but she got up there and did it. So thank you" Said Sam and she motioned for us 3 to go up there and get the bouquets.

Mrs. Darbus and Josh said a little speech and as it was my turn. I saw my brothers make there way through the door and stand up the back.

"I would like to thank every single person who was a part of this show and who helped me over the last year without you all I wouldn't have been able to get enough confidence to of been able to perform tonight. So to show you all how thankful I am I would like to introduce 3 of the Camp Rock stars, my brothers, Connect 3" I said as I motioned for them to come up here.

Everyone started screaming and I just stood there laughing. Jason was first to reach me and he came over and gave me a hug and a kiss and everyone awed. Nate was next and he also hugged me and a kiss and then Shane he pushed straight past me and didn't even look at me. I turned to Nate and Jason and they smiled at me sympathetically. I turned around and ran and I knew exactly where I was going.


	13. Special Places With Special Places

Mackenzy POV

I had run to my special place, the only place that really relaxes me. The Stage well to be exact the center of the stage. Whenever I get stressed I always lay down in the middle of the stage. Once I had a fight with one of my friends on the phone when we were on tour and the boys where in the middle of sound check, they where half way through a song so I just walked onto the stage and layed down and they continued around me. I was really upset then but if you think about it, it's quite funny now.

I felt someone lay down next to me I bought myself up onto my elbows to be greeted by David. Everyone knows that I have always liked David, even my brothers know but I have never told him as I didn't want to ruin our friendship if he didn't feel the same way.

"Hey. You did really well tonight" he said softly.

"Thanks. Sorry I haven't called you this week, there's been a lot going on" I said back. I felt guilty for not talking to him this week.

"Its okay Danni told me. Don't worry about him Kenz it's probably not even to do with you. It's probably girl problems or something and he is just letting it get to him." I looked over at Dave and smiled. We layed back down and I rested my head on his chest.

"So how's things with umm… Charlotte?" I said not remembering her name. Not really wanting to remember her name.

"We broke up. Well I dumped her I just didn't like her anymore" he said with a slight bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Ah that's okay there is plenty of girls out there who would be lucky to be with you" He smiled at me and I smiled back. We both sat up and started talking about, his breakup, my brothers and there tour and just everything. 20 minutes later my brothers had finished talking or doing whatever they were doing and Jason had come to get me. I said goodbye to David and walked over to Jas.

"I am so proud of you Kenz. You were amazing out there, you are getting better every time" he said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Jas. Im just happy you guys came to watch, I don't think I would have been able to do it without use" I said back pulling out of the hug and walking back to find Nate so we could go to the car.

We found Nate and he slung his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. We kept walking and talking about the show and then we got in the car and headed home. Shane still hadn't talked to me and the car ride home was silent. An awkward silence. We arrived home and I walked inside only to be greeted by my mum running towards me and enveloping me in a huge hug.

"My little girl has grown up so much. You where terrific out there you looked absolutely beautiful and your voice was just amazing" my mother was crying by now and I was starting to get teary. I heard Shane scoff and storm up the stairs. Mum still had me in a tight squeeze. I heard someone tell her to let me go and she did.

"Aw my baby girl is all grown up" said my dad and he also gave me a hug.

"Yeah I am all grown up which means that I should be able to date" I said the last bit sarcastically knowing it would never happen.

"No, no way" I heard my Dad and both Nate and Jason say. My mother and I laughed and went into the kitchen to get a drink.

After tea all us kids went down to the basement and watched a movie. It was Frankie's turn to choose and he chose to watch 'Bedtime Stories' which was good because I liked it too. An hour and 43 minutes later the movie was over and dad was standing there telling Jason that he should have been more responsible and told Frankie to go to bed as it was now 10:30 and his bedtime was 9. After dad left with Frankie we all sat down to watch another movie that Shane chose. Im not even sure what it was all I know is that it terrified me and I spent half the movie on Jason's lap.

The next morning

"Mackenzy wake up, come on we have to go now" I heard someone say. I could feel them shaking me but I had no intention of getting up.

"Mmmmmm….. Go away. 5 more minutes" I mumbled. They stopped shaking me and I felt them pick me up.

"This is what I get for being the oldest" I heard Jason mumbled while walking onto the tour bus. He put me down on my bunk and kissed my forehead and he started to walk away.

"I love you Jasy…" I yelled out after him and I heard him mumble something else about me being a pain or something like that.

I layed there for a while but soon realized I couldn't get back to sleep, I rolled over and looked at the clock 8.30 .I got up out of bed and walked to the front of the. Nate and Shane were on the lounge watching TV while Jason was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. I decided to go and join him.

"Morning Jas" I said sitting down next to him.

"Morning kiddo you excited about the tour" He asked. I said yes and nodded my head but truth be told I really wasn't too excited at the moment. I just wanted Shane and I to be talking again. I knew Jason could see right through me and he could tell I was lying.

"Look don't worry about Shane he will come around. Just give him more time" I got up and grabbed myself a bowl of cereal and sat back down with Jase.

"Jase when we stop next, do you think that maybe you could help me with something on the other bus" I said while eating my breakfast. The other bus is the boys recording bus. It has all there instruments and equipment they need for recording songs and everything else.

"Sure what do you need help with" He asked me.

"Well I wrote a song and I… I just need your help" I told him.

"Okay well when we stop next I will be glad to help" I gave him a hug and headed back to get dressed.

I grabbed out my laptop and layed down on my bed. I logged onto AIM and saw that Tom Jefferys was on.

Skaterdude434- Hey stranger haven't talked to you in a while.

GreySister101- Yea sorry about that Ive had a lot going on lately.

Skaterdude434- How are you?

GreySister101- Good im on tour with my brothers

Skaterdude434- Awesome Im going on tour with Ryan next week, we should try and meet up. Where will you be next week?

GreySister101- LA. Where will you be?

Skaterdude434- Same we should meet up.

GreySister101- Well its Shane's birthday on the 15th. Where having a massive party you should come.

Skaterdude434- Sounds good

"Mackenzy were stopping for lunch" I heard someone yell.

GreySister101- I have to get going, but I will text you the place and time later.

Skaterdude434- Can't wait to see you again.

I felt the bus stop and I heard the boys get off. I slowly made my way off the bus and went to join my brothers in the restaurant. We ate lunch in silence with a few interruptions from screaming girls here and there. We were sitting there finishing up when I realised something.

"Where's Mum, Dad and Tank" I asked them.

"There flying in this afternoon to meet up with us" Replied Nate.

We finished lunch and headed back to the buses. Jason went over to let Shane and Nate know that we would be on the other bus I saw them give him a confused look then Shane glared at me I just turned away. Jason walked over and slung his arm over my shoulder and we walked onto the bus.

"So what is it exactly that you need help with" He asked.


	14. Back With The Devil

"I wrote a song and I just wanted you to help me finish it" I replied quietly as I wasn't sure if this was the best thing to do.

"Yeah of course I will. Do you mind telling me what it's about" He questioned.

"Shane" I replied he gave me a questioning look.

"It's about Shane. I miss him and I just want the constant fighting to end. I miss having him around, I miss my older brother, he is my hero Jason and I just miss him." By this time I was balling into Jason's chest and his shirt was drenched. We sat there for like that for what felt like hours when finally he spoke up.

"So do you want to get to work" He asked me after I had calmed down a bit. I nodded my head and made my way over to the piano.

2 Hours later and after a lot of hard work we were done.

"Thank you so much Jas. This means so much to me" I gave him a hug and we both sat down on the lounge.

"I was wondering umm do you know what's happening with Shane's birthday next week" I mumbled.

"Im not quite sure Mum and Dad have it pretty much covered why?" He looked at me confused.

"Im going to sing the song we just wrote at the party. Shane won't listen to me when it's just us two and I can't figure out what I have done so I figured if I sung it in front of everyone he would have to listen." I replied back with 100% confidence. Jason smiled at me and you could tell by the look on his face that he was proud.

The next few hours we spent mucking around on the instruments and Jason even helped me record my song. We were in the middle of playing a song when the bus came to a sudden stop and I fell over. I quickly jumped back up to be greeted by a laughing Nate and Jason. I glared at them and turned away.

"Come on Kenz we were only joking around" I heard Nate yell. I ignored him and kept walking of the bus towards the shopping center until I felt myself being lifted up and thrown over a shoulder.

"Jason Paul Grey the second you put me down right now" I yelled. He just kept walking into the building and then chucked me down on a. I turned around to look at everyone in the building and they were all starring at us half of them in shock because 'Connect 3' are inches away and others with a confused look probably wondering what jason and I were doing. I just laughed and turned back around. We walked around for a while just looking at everything. I would keep looking over at Shane and he would just ignore me.

"Hi umm we were just ah wondering if we could have your signatures" a girl said. She and all her friends were now crowded around us with magazines for the boys to sign. The boys grabbed out there sharpies, once they had signed the last one the girl who said her name was Claire handed me her magazine and asked for my signature. I grabbed the magazine and Nates pen and was about to sign it when I read the cover. SMITCHIE back together. I looked over at Shane who was looking out the window and I got up and ran onto the bus and looked myself in the backroom. I grabbed out my phone and dialed the one person I know I could count on.

"Hey you been up to" I heard the voice of my best friend Danni say.

"Terrible. It's horrible Shane is back with the devil and AHH I just want to scream" I told her. I heard her sigh into the phone; I knew this was hurting her but I really needed to talk.

"I mean we are already fighting and we haven't even talked in like 2 weeks and I don't even no why. But now he is back with her and everything is just going to get 10 times worse" I continued.

"Look just don't worry about him or her just hang around Nate and Jason. I know it's hard but you need to be strong and not let him know he is getting to you and sooner or later it will get better" Danni replied. I heard her sigh again.

"Are you okay" I asked.

"Of course I am he obviously doesn't love me and wants Nitchie and im fine with it im over him" she said wearily.

"He does love you probably more than me at the moment and you know he would do anything for you, but he just doesn't realise how good you are you are so much better than Mitchie. He is just a Jerk" I said back. I heard someone banging on the door and decided I should probably go talk to them.

"I gotta go but I will call you later" I said she said goodbye then I hung up. I was sitting there listening to them trying to coax me out for a while when I finally got up and opened the door. Jason and Nate looked at me but I just walked straight to my bunk and sat on it.

"We need to talk" Jason begun but was quickly cut off by Nate.

"Oh no, this is gonna hurt" Nate said as he braced him self for the ball of energy coming our way.

"What are you on ab-..?" I had no idea what he was talking about until the one and only Frankie Grey came running into the room, not even bothering to knock might I add, and tackled nick.

"I Beat Shane! I beat Shane! You owe me!!!!!" Frankie started screaming.

"NO he didn't he cheated, he put my guitar on left hand while I was getting water." Shane said storming into the bunk room.

"What's going on?" I asked dumbly.

"Well I told Frankie that id give him $40 if he could beat Shane at guitar hero, and it looks like I just lost that $40" Nate explain while throwing Frankie onto a heap of pillows that had been thrown into a pile on the floor.

While all the commotion was going on, no one realized mum walk into the room. "Nate leave Frankie alone, Dinner will be ready in five so don't forget to wash your hands and your phone is vibrating Shane" Mum said in one sentence before tossing Shane the phone and walking out of my room.

"Aw somebody loves me" Shane said as he looked at his phone and read incoming call….

"Let me answer it!" Frankie said while jumping out of Nates grasp and onto Shane's waist.

"Next time buddy" Shane stated as he walked out of my door quickly followed by an eager Frankie.

I could barely hear Shane's replies to the mystery person on the other side of the line. "Hey stranger, how the photo shoot go…. Really that's great…. Nah nothing much……"

"I'm guessing that's Mitchie" I said to break the silence that had fallen over us.

"And that brings us back to why were here" Nate stated.

"Lets not even begin; mums already warned us that dinner will be ready soon." I said trying to avoid the topic.

"Ok but you do know well have to talk about it later don't you?" Jason said as he eyed me.

"Ok whatever, just not now." I said. I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Ok see you at the table" Nate said and before I could say 'see you' he was out my door, more than likely after the youngest one of us grey's. I was sitting there when it all of a sudden it hit me Mum and Dad had arrived. I got up and went into the kitchen area ignoring the stares I was getting from everyone.

"Mum when did you guys get here?" I asked suspiciously.

"When you were back there locked in the bathroom" she replied back. I quickly shut my mouth as I knew she would want to talk about it.

"What is going on with you and Shane, sweetie?" she asked me.

"Not much he is …." I was interrupted by someone hugging me from behind. I turned around to see.

"Daddy I missed you" I said he gave me a kiss on the cheek then let go of me and went to help mum with tea.

"Continue what you were saying sweetie" he said. I huffed but sat down and continued anyway. I told them everything from the start to now and the Mitchiw problem and dad told me he would talk to him.

"Dinners ready kids" dad said. We all sat down, Dad said grace and then we ate. While we ate we talked about the boy's tour and what was coming up.

"So boys tomorrow you have a big day first you have a photo shoot for rolling stones, then an interview followed by lunch, then you have sound check and then the concert" dad told them.

"Does that mean I get to spend the day with frank the tank" I asked hopefully. I loved spending time with Frankie we got on so well.

"Yes dear that means you can spend the day with Frankie" mum replied.

"Hey Tank, Hey Tank we get to spend the day together tomorrow" I yelled picking him up and chucking him on the lounge.

"Settle down you pair, its time for bed Frankie." Mum said instructing Frankie to get off the bus and onto theirs. She also said good night to us and along with Dad headed off to bed. Shane got up and headed off to the backroom probably to ring Mitchie. This left Nate, Jas and I.

"So are we going to talk about it now?" Jason asked me.

"What's there to talk about" I asked them both.

"Don't be like that. We just want to know if your okay" said Nate

"Well you know what im fine if Shane wants to go stuff up his life with that bitch, he can be my guest" I said/yelled angrily.

"Watch you language" Jas said sternly. He continued "Just try and be nice to them okay?"

"Whatever" I said back not really caring what they said. I turned away from his glare and watched the TV. Nate was flicking around when he came across Camp Rock he left it on and we all settled down I had my head on Jas' lap and my legs on Nate's and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

I am so so so so sorry I haven't posted in a while. I had been really sick and ive got soo much school work at the moment but I will try so hard to update more regularly now.


	15. Self Centered Arrogant Jerk

"Kenz, Kenzy get up. Come on we have to go" I heard someone whining.

"Frankie what time is it" I mumbled while pushing myself up and out of bed.

"9.00 am and you promised we would do what I wanted to do and I want to go to the mall and get webkinz." He complained while walking onto the other room.

"Fine give me 15 minutes and I will get ready and you better ring Andy to make sure he can drive us" I told him. Andy is the boy's driver but since Jas can drive now he tends to drive everywhere he is like in love with his car.

I walked into the bathroom and got changed this. I straightened my curls and walked out into the lounge/kitchen area.

"You ready to go" I asked Frankie. He nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me out the door.

Later That Day

We had been wondering around the mall all day long. I had bought about 4 new outfits for me and 2 for Frankie and he had also got some PS3 games.

"So what do you want to get Shane for his birthday" I asked Frankie.

"Do you think he would like a webkinz?" He asked me.

"Im sure he would as long as it's from you he will love it" I replied. He grabbed by the arm for the second time today and pulled me towards them. I had finally escaped Frankie's grasp when I ran into someone and fell over. I dusted myself off and got up. I turned to look at the person I ran into.

"OMG what are you guys doing here" I screamed. It was Danni and Katie I had seen them a week ago but it felt like a life time.

"We flew in the smorning and Jason told us you would be here" Katie said back. I enveloped them in a hug. I couldn't believe it. I was to consumed with the excitement that I hadn't seen Frankie wonder off.

"Where's Frankie" I said frantically. I looked around and couldn't see him anywhere.

"Im here" I heard someone say and I turned around and saw Frankie. I grabbed him in a hug.

"I was just getting Shane's present, you need to stop worrying im 8 years old you don't need to baby-sit me" He whined.

"Whatever you say frank" I said back he was so cute when he was acting all grown up. We were walking along talking when I realised I hadn't got a dress for Shane's party yet.

"Hey Frankie" I said in a very sweet voice. "How about I make you a deal you come shopping with us today so we can get our dresses for Shane's party and I will get you anything you want."

"Anything I want" he said cautiously.

"As long as you behave then yes, plus you haven't got anything to wear either" I said ruffling his curls. I heard him huff then he smacked my hand away. Danni and Katie were standing there laughing at us.

"Lets go then" Danni said. We began to walk and talk about everything that has happened within the last 2 weeks.

"I have missed Jas so much. It's been so boring I mean like when im with him it'…."Katie was going on and on.

"Katie if you don't mind I really don't want to know what you and Jason do or don't do when you're together and I pretty sure Frankie doesn't want to or need to know. Right Frank" I said. He nodded his head and we kept walking. We walked into Forever 21 and that were we got our dresses and some accessories, we then went to Juicy Couture were we got our jewelry and everything else. We also got Frankie a cute little tuxedo.

"Kenzy, Im hungry can we get something to eat" I heard Frankie ask. I nodded my head, gave him some money and he ran over to the McDonalds line to order. The girls and I grabbed a seat so that frank could eat.

"So were are you guys staying" I asked them

"Were staying at 121 a few rooms down from you at the Bryant Park Hotel" Katie replied.

"Cool im sharing a room with Jas and Nate and Shane are together" I said back.

3 days later…

Days passed and still know change in Shane and it was his birthday, this has been the dreaded day for a week now in less than 10 hours I will be singing my song.

"Keeeennnzzzzzy……Kenz wake up" I felt someone shaking me.

"Mmmm go away. 5 more minutes "I moaned rolling over to try and escape from my awakener.

"Mackenzy-Kate get up now mum just finished making breakfast and were waiting for you" I heard who I realised to be Jason say. I sat up and looked at my clock 7:00am I groaned but got up anyway. Jason also got up off my bed and began to walk out the door.

"Hey Jasy can you give me a piggyback. Im so tired" I whined. He nodded his head and I jumped on his back and he walked into the Dining room. We all sat down and now it was time for Shane to open his presents. Jas went first and he gave him a really nice watch, Nate got him a guitar and he got Webkinz of Frankie. Mum and Dad were giving him there present later and it was now my turn. I handed it to him but he just looked at it and shoved it back to me.

"I don't want it" He said. We all just looked at him in disbelief.

"Shane don't be silly your sister went to a lot of hard work to get this for you" our mother stated. But he just shook his head 'No'. I could feel the tears starting to burn my eyes.

"I can't believe you" I whispered "What happened to you. You use to be my hero the one I would run to for everything but now your just a self centered arrogant jerk. Ever since you got with Mitchie you have changed" I was now yelling at him.

"Well at least I am famous and can get a girlfriend" He replied back smugly. I saw everyone at the room look at him like he was crazy. As soon as he said that I could tell he regretted.

"Mackenzy I didn….." He started but I cut him off.

"No Shane I don't want to hear it" I said back. I took of running out the room and down the hallway. I saw a door on my left and went in. I slammed the door shut and slid down the wall, curled into a ball and cried. I couldn't believe it Shane; my Shaney would say that to me.

I calmed myself down and stood up. I looked around the room and found that there was a grand Piano. I walked over and started to play one of my songs.

_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings_

_At times I dread my now and envy where I've been_

_'Cause that's when quiet wisdom takes control_

_At least I've got a story no one's told_

_I finally learned to say_

_Whatever will be will be_

_I learned to take_

_The good, the bad and breathe_

_'Cause although we like_

_To know what life's got planned_

_No one knows if shooting stars will land_

_These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope_

_To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow_

_'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind_

_And now I try to under-analyse_

_I finally learned to say_

_Whatever will be will be_

_I learned to take_

_The good, the bad and breathe_

_'Cause although we like_

_To know what life's got planned_

_No one knows if shooting stars will land_

_Is the rope I walk wearing thin?_

_Is the life I love caving in?_

_Is the weight on your mind_

_A heavy black bird caged inside?_

_Say_

_Whatever will be will be_

_Take, the good, the bad_

_Just breathe_

_'Cause although we like_

_To know what life's got planned_

_No one knows if shooting stars will land_

Shane's Pov

I had just finished getting an earful from everyone; even Frankie told me I was a jerk. Mums making me go and apologize so I am now walking down the hallways of the hotel trying to find her.

I don't know why everyone was so angry at me. I mean that it wasn't the nicest thing to say and I didn't mean to hurt her that much. Mackenzy went out with this guy name Jack who made a bet with some of the guys at school saying that he could get her in bed after a week of them being together. Ahh Im such a terrible brother. I got to the last room on this floor when I heard someone singing. I opened the door and walked in quietly and stood at the back so they couldn't see me.

_I finally learned to say_

_Whatever will be will be_

_I learned to take_

_The good, the bad and breathe_

_'Cause although we like_

_To know what life's got planned_

_Thing like that are never in your hands_

_No one knows if shooting stars will land_

They played the last note then rested their head on the piano. It sounded like she was crying.

"That was really good" I said.

"What do you want Shane?" Mackenzy said harshly.

"I just wanted to talk" I said calmly not wanting to start another fight.

"Well Shane you're the last person I want to talk to at the moment" she said back.

"Fine I will go but just let me say this. Im sorry okay, Everything I did and said I never meant it I just go so caught up in the fame that I didn't realize what I was doing to you. So I am very sorry and I hope you can forgive me" Mackenzy looked up at me with her puffy eyes and she looked so broken and hurt, she looked back down at the ground and didn't say a word. I sighed and walked out leaving her at the piano.

Maybe this was how it was going to be from now on with us. Maybe I have lost my baby sister for good this time. I guess only time will tell.

Mackenzy POV

I listened as Shane walked out of the room. I felt bad he sounded so sincere with his apology and when I looked up I could tell in his eyes that he was, but there was a part of me and only a very small part that was telling me not to forgive him that if I do I will only just get hurt again. I sighed and got up and walked back to the room. I grabbed New Moon of the counter layed on the lounge and started to read.

"Hey we've been looking for you its lunch time" I awoke to this mystery person saying.

"Oh um what time is it?" I mumbled slowly rolling over and pushing myself up off the lounge.

"Its 12:30. Nate came to get you but you had fallen asleep and thought you could use it" they replied.

"I don't think I can sing tonight Jas, what happens if he thinks it's stupid" I said worriedly.

"You'll be fine you just need to have faith and Shane's gonna love it" he said back. He embraced me in a hug and I hugged him back. I pulled away we walked off to get lunch.

I am so sorry. I know I said last time I was going to update more often but my life is hectic at the moment and im going through a lot and my life is just one big emotional rollercoaster. I am so sorry and I mean it

Now I don't know when or how often I will be able to update for the next few weeks or until my life gets back on track but I promise I will update whenever I can.


	16. Suprise

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are not my property. The original characters and plot are the property of myself. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Mackenzy POV

I had finally gotten out of my pyjamas and changed into this and we were sitting in the lounge room playing guitar hero, well Jason and Mitchie were playing and the rest of us were watching. Danni, Katie, Sam and I were on the lounge catching up with each other. Sam had arrived early today and Shane, Nate and Frankie were on the other lounge doing how knows what. I looked down at my phone and saw that it was time for us girls to go and get ready for tonight. We are going to Danni and Sam's room to get ready as the makeup and hair people were coming here so we didn't have to get swarmed by paparazzi.

2:45 minutes later.

We are now in the limo on the way to the party. After 3 long hours we were finally all dressed Mitchie was dressed in this, Katie had this on, Sam was in this, Danni was in this and finally I was dressed in this.

We were all chatting when Mitchie turned to me.

"I know that we got off on the wrong foot but I wanted to know if we could just put it all behind us and we could start again." She said. I sat in complete shock as I tried to comprehend what she was saying.

"Im sure we can do that" I said smiling at her. It would be nice to be able to get on with Mitchie without the fighting.

15 minutes later the limo stopped and we got out. Shane helped Mitchie out and then reached out to help me I looked up and smiled at him.

"You look beautiful tonight" he said my smile grew even wider. He grabbed my hand as we walked towards the entrance.

"SURPRISE" everyone yelled when we walked in the door. There were people everywhere Shane's friends form New Jersey had even flown down. He had the biggest smile on his face and looked so happy. He let go of my hand and went to greet everyone. I started to walk away as I felt someone put there hands over my eyes.

"Guess who" the mystery person said. I pushed their hands off and spun around so I could see who it was.

"OMG what are you doing here" I screeched we engulfed each other in a hug.

"Well I got a call from someone saying that you could use some cheering up" replied David. I grabbed his hands and dragged him onto the dance floor. 'You and Me' by life house came on so David pulled me closer and we continued to dance. I looked over his shoulder to see Danni dancing with Ryan they looked so cute together. I smiled then rested my head down on Daves shoulder.

"I really missed you" Dave whispered into my ear, shivers went down my spine. I took my head of his shoulder and smiled up at him.

"I missed you too. A lot" I said back. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, turned around to come face to face with Jas.

"Its time" he said. I nodded my head, and then made my way up onto the stage. I looked over to the side of the stage and Jason motioned for me to continue.

"Hi… um could I have your attention please. Okay well as you know tonight we are all here to celebrate my older brother Shane's birthday" I said. There was a spotlight put on Shane and everyone cheered. I continued "Now as some as you may know Shane and I haven't been best of friends lately, so I would like to dedicate this song to him" I walked over to the piano and sat down. I then motioned for Jason and the rest of the band to start playing.

_You know I try to be  
All that I can  
But there's a part of me  
I still don't understand_

Why do I only see  
What I don't have  
When my reality  
Knows things are not that bad

Your faith has shown me that

When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah

Now when I start doubting  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

I never saw the way  
You sacrificed  
Or knew the price you paid  
How can I make it right  
I know I've gotta try

When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah

Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
You believe there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

And I hope that you can see  
You're everything that I wanna be, ooh

When my world goes crazy  
You won't let go  
When the ground gets shaky  
You give me hope  
When I try to push you away  
You never move, yeah

Now when I start doubting and  
You help me see  
There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me  
Oh believe me there ain't nothing I can't do  
My hero is you, yeah  
My hero is you

"_My hero is you_" I sang the last night with tears burning my eyes. I heard the applauses and cheering from the crowd. I looked out to see Shane looking at me; I turned and ran off the stage fighting my way through the crowd when I felt someone grab my arm. They pulled me around to face then and I saw it was Shane. We didn't say one word to each other, he just pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest. I could hear everyone talking but I didn't care, he released me and looked out at everyone and they all smiled. The music started again and everyone resumed their earlier activity. Shane grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

"Im so sorry for everything" I said through my sobs and I cried into his chest again.

"No Im the one who should be sorry" he said whilst rubbing circles on my back to try to calm me down. Once I finally calmed down we walked back inside. When we got in everyone came up to me to congratulate me. The night went by quickly, I spent the whole night with Dave as Danni and Sam were to busy with their guys. After the party we got the limo back to the hotel, we all said goodnight and headed out separate ways. I had just finished in the bathroom and I was currently located on my bed talking to Dave on Jas' laptop.

GreySister101- I had heaps of fun tonight.

Davo656- Me too can we meet up for lunch tomoz.

GreySister101- I have to check with my parents but should be fine.

"Mackenzy, turn it off and go to sleep its late" Jason ordered.

GreySister101- I have to go but I will text you tomoz

Davo656- Ok talk to you tomoz

"Night Jas" I said turning of his laptop and resting it on the desk.

"Night" he replied back as he got in his bed.

NEXT MORNING

'_Your true friends will go to the end of the earth'_ my phone went off and I turned over and answered it.

"Hello" I said groggily into the phone.

"Did I wake you sweetie?" asked Sam.

"Yes. What time is it" I mumbled as I was struggling to get out of bed.

"It's 11:30 and I was wond…."

"11:30. I have to go but I will call you back later" I said not giving her a chance to say goodbye. I quickly ran into the bathroom and got dressed in this and did my hair. I then raced into the kitchen/dining/ lounge room of the hotel room in search of mum and dad.

"Jas where's mum and dad?" I asked hurriedly.

"There spending the day out together as were leaving tonight and wanted to see the sights" he explained.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing, can I go out with Dave" I asked him.

"Yea sure just make sure you're back at 5 for tea cause we are leaving straight afterwards and be careful" he said.

"Thanks Jas. Love you" I gave him a kiss on the head then went into the other room to ring Dave.

"Hey Dave, Jas said I could go out…Ok where do you want to meet… um meet me in the lobby in 10… ok cya then" I said into the phone. I grabbed my phone; wallet and handbag, gave the boys a hug and made my way to the lobby. I stepped out of the elevator to be greeted by Dave.

"You look gorgeous" he said. I felt my cheeks starting to burn and realised I was blushing hard.

"You don't look so bad yourself David" I replied.

"So where are you taking me" I asked him.

"You'll just have to wait and see" he said back. We made our way through the lobby only to be greeted with the flashes of cameras and the questions of the paparazzi when we got outside. We eventually made it too the car and were on our way. The car came to a stop and Dave got out. He raced around the car and opened the door for me and helped me out. I looked around to see the most gorgeous place.

"Oh my gosh David"…….

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

So there you go guys heres the next chapter. let me know what you think and tell me what you would like too see happening. The song used in this chapter is my hero is you- hayden panettiere.

xx


	17. Not Goodbye Just See You Later

Mackenzy POV

"Oh my gosh David this is amazing" I said taking in my surroundings .He had bought to a beautiful meadow with a picnic set up in the middle.

"You shouldn't have done all of this" I told him. This is the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me.

"You are worth it all" he whispered back whilst dragging me by the hand to the picnic blanket and sitting down. He reached into the basket and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of apple juice. I laughed at him and he just smiled back. He also grabbed out 2 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches which were my absolute favourite. We ate lunch and just talked and joked around it was perfect.

"I have another surprise for you" Dave explained helping me up of the ground the taking my hand and pulling me over the hill to be faced with the most breath taking site.

"This is even more amazing" I said. Turning around and enveloping him in another hug. It was a beautiful waterfall with a rope swing. I stripped down into my swimmers which Dave had told me to wear. I waited for Dave to get his shirt off then grabbed his hand and pulled him in.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me" I said truthfully as I was sitting on Dave's lap on the grass.

"Well it isn't much but im glad you liked it" he said back. I smiled up at him and he looked back at me. I could feel my cheeks burning and David started laughing.

"What are you laughing at" I asked punching him playfully in the arm.

"You're so cute when you're blushing" he replied back with all seriousness. I felt my cheeks go even redder; he turned and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Mackenzy I was...um…Do you want to be my girlfriend" Dave mumbled out. I sat shocked I had wanted this since the first day we met 9 years ago and now it was finally happening.

"Mackenzy" I was snapped out of my thoughts by David's voice.

"I would love to be your girlfriend" I said back. He pulled me into a hug. I felt myself leaning in towards him when our lips met. His lips where so soft and gentle.

I pulled away quickly as I felt my phone vibrate. I smiled at David before answering it.

"Hello"

"Where are you?" It was Shane

"Still out with Dave. Why?"

"Because we are leaving earlier so we need you home"

"Ok I will be home soon bye" I hung up without giving him a chance to say goodbye and put my phone in my pocket. I pulled myself up and dragged Dave up with me. He gave me another kiss then put his arm around me as we walked back to the car.

"So when do you have to leave" I asked him hoping it would be a few days.

"Well actually Tyson and I are flying home tonight" He said Tyson is his older brother.

"Oh ok I will miss you" I said, grabbing his hand.

"I will miss you too" we sat like that for the rest of the drive home, neither of us said another word we just enjoyed each others company. The car pulled into the car park and halted. We got out and headed straight to the lobby trying to escape the paparazzi.

"So I guess this is goodbye" Dave said as he turned to me.

"I guess so, I promise to call everyday" I said. We shared one last hug and kiss. Then I headed back up to the room. I reached out to open the door when it flung open and someone ran into me.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to knock you over" Said Sam with Danni and Katie standing behind her. She reached down and helped me up.

"Im fine, so what are you guys up too" I asked them.

"Well actually we where on out way to find you" Katie spoke up.

"Yea were leaving tonight and just wanted to say goodbye" said Sam. I sighed knowing this was coming sooner or later but I really didn't want them to go.

"Im gonna miss you guys so much, promise to call everyday" I told them giving them all hugs.

"We promise" they all responded back. I went to walk into the room when Danni called me back.

"One last thing, what happened with you and Dave today?" she asked me.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes" I squealed. They gave me one last hug before heading to the elevator to go to the airport. I finally made my way into the room to be greeted by my 3 brothers sitting on the lounge.

"Im back" I yelled while walking into my room to get changed into for tea and pack my bags. I walked back into the lounge room and fell back on the lounge next to Nate and Shane.

"So wear are we headed next" I asked anyone who heard.

"Well after tea we're getting on the bus to go to Mexico" Jas answered.

"Ok cool lets go then" I said grabbing Shane's hand and pulling him up. We ate tea at the hotel restaurant then made our way on to the bus were I went straight to bed thinking about David.

A week later

I woke up to the sound of the boys talking. I got up and walked into the front of the bus only to be greeted by 3 angry brothers.

"Um... good morning" I whispered. There was a long awkward silence.

"What's wrong" I finally asked them as I had no idea what their problem was. Jason threw some papers down in front of me and Nate and Shane motioned for me to pick them up. So I did, it was an article my brothers had printed off the net.

"Grey Sister has finally found love. Mackenzy Grey has been spotted around town with a special friend last week, the couple where spotted enjoying a romantic picnic lunch in the middle of an abandoned meadow." I read out loud, they motioned for me to continue reading. "The couple where also seen getting very close with each other after enjoying a swim together. They where caught sneaking in a kiss here and there. Looks like the boys will have to keep an eye on these two" I finished reading. I turned over the page to see pictures of me and David last night at the party, some from when we where at home and there was a picture of us kissing after lunch today with me in only my swimmers and Dave in his.

"I can understand why you're mad but it's not that big of a deal" I said not too confident in my choice of words.

"Mad doesn't even begin to explain it young lady" yelled Jason. "You two where kissing and your practically naked and you don't think that it's a big deal" he continued. I looked over at Shane and Nate with pleading eyes but they both just shook their heads.

"You three all have girlfriends so why are you so against me having a boyfriend" I yelled back at him.

"Your 16 years old that's too young" He shouted back. I could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Im the same age as Nate and you didn't have a problem with him having a girlfriend" I shouted back, getting angrier by the minute.

"It's not the same" He yelled back at me.

"What do you mean it's not the same? It's exactly the same" I shouted.

"No its not and you are going to stay away form him" He yelled back.

"You aren't my father and you can't tell me what to do" I screamed at him and I knew that went too far. I looked up and the next thing I knew, I saw and felt Jason's hand connecting with my face.

I fell back onto the lounge and sat there in shock trying to come to terms with what had just happened. The room was dead silent and Jason stood there looking like he was about to cry, Nate looked angry and Shane looked completely shocked.


	18. We Use To Be A Family

Jason POV

"Mackenzy Im so sorry I di…." I began.

"Save it Jason. I don't care" She whispered while getting up slowly and making her way to the bunk room. Shane and Nate still sat their in shock as she walked away.

"Dude, what did you do?" Shane said first over coming what had happened.

"I uh… I don't know" I said back. I couldn't believe I hit her. I don't know what came over me. It's not like I purposely hurt her I would never do that I love her too much she's my baby sister, I just got so angry at her. I have lived my whole life just trying to protect and take care of her and be the best big brother ever she just doesn't care.

"I can't believe you did that Jason" yelled Nate getting up and standing in front of me. He looked so angry and disappointed.

"Nate I…" I began but Nate cut me off.

"Don't Jason" He said as he walked back to check on Mackenzy. I turned to look at Shane; he just shrugged and turned around to watch the TV.

Nate POV

I can't believe Jason would do that to her. I mean she's a 16 year old teenager, she is bound to be rebellious and bitchy but he can't just hit her. I mean sometimes she drives me crazy and she gets us all mad at some stage but I would never hurt her.

I walked into the bunk room to find her sitting in her bunk bawling her eyes out. I walked over and sat down next to her. I saw her flinch and tense up, but calmed down when she saw it was me.

"Hey, it's okay" I told her as she embraced me in a hug. I gladly accepted then just sat there and held her why she cried.

"Im sorry, please don't be mad at me" she mumbled through her sobs.

"Its ok Kenz Im not mad at you, you didn't do anything wrong" I cooed into her ear as I stroked her hair to try and calm her down but she just kept crying and saying she was sorry.

We sat like this for about another 10 minutes before she fell asleep. I layed her in her bed and walked back in to the front of the bus.

"Is she okay?" I heard Jason ask.

"What do you think? Of course she's not" I replied back furiously. Jason sighed then walked back and got in his bunk.

"Look, go easy on him Nate" Shane told me.

"Go easy on him. You expect me just to forget about it. Shanee he hit her, I can't let that go." I now yelled at him.

"Nathaniel I am not telling you to forgive him or forget about it but go easy on him because if I know Jason he will be beating himself up and doesn't need you doing it too" he said sternly standing in front of me. I knew it was time to back down because if Shane uses your full name then you know that he is serious. I sighed defitively and went back and hopped in my bunk dosing off to sleep.

_The next day_

Mackenzy POV

I woke up to the sound of snoring boys and the faint sound of the TV playing in the front room. I rolled over and pushed myself out of bed. I walked into the bathroom to inspect my face only to that I had a massive bruise just below my right eye. I had a shower and got dressed into this and made my way into the front room. I walked in and saw Shane who was laying on the lounge.

"What are you doing up this early? You don't usually get up for like another… 4 hours" I asked him checking my watch. He jumped a little and turned around and looked at me. I could tell by the look on his face that he was staring at my bruise.

"Shane, SHANE" I yelled waving my hand in front of his face.

"Oh. I um couldn't sleep" He told me. He switched the TV off and walked over to the cupboard. He grabbed out 2 bowls and the cereal and milk. He poured me a bowl of cereal and handed it to me. I poured on the milk and took a seat at the table with Shane sitting across from me.

"You know he didn't mean it" Shane said. I knew we were going to talk about it sooner or later I was just hoping later rather than sooner.

"I just want things to go back to like they were before" I told him.

"They will just give it time" he replied back

"No they won't. They never will. We use to be a family Shane. We use to do everything together all of us. Now you three are never home. Mum and Dad are always busy either with Frankie or organizing something for you guys, and then there is me. Im always the one left out" I yelled at him.

"No your not we include you in everything" he said back.

"Shane this is the first tour I have been on out of what 20 and nothing has gone right since I got here" I explained.

"That's not true and you know it" He hissed at me.

"Yes it is and you know it's true." I replied back calmer then before.

"I just want things to go back to like they were before the fame, I just want us all to be a family again and I want all the fighting to stop" I paused for a bit then continued again " but I know that its not going to happen, that things are going to be like this from now on, but if we want all the fighting to end then the 3 of you are going to have to learn to give me some space and stop interfering and making my decisions for me. It's my life and I need to live it not you 3" I finished. By now Jason and Nate had made there way into the front room and were sitting on the lounge

"Now I am going out with David and I will be continuing to go out with him whether you 3 like it or not but I would really appreciate if I had your blessing" I reasoned. He went to say something but quickly stopped and engulfed me in a hug. I was taken back by this but gladly accepted and hugged him back. Before I had chance to turn around to see the other 2 the bus had stopped and Mitchie was walking through the door.

"Im sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" she said. I motioned for her to come right onto the bus and she gladly did. Mitchie and I have become really close since we made up, we are like sisters.

"Its okay I was just getting off to go for a walk anyway" I told her.

"Hey. Do you think I can come with you?" Nate questioned. I nodded my head and walked off the bus. I could hear Jason telling him not to let me go to far as people would recognize us.

I began walking towards a small park that was at the end of the street with Nate walking next to me. We made it to the park and I layed down under a tree nick followed and sat down next to me. It was so peaceful, the birds were chirping, there were kids running around having a good time with there friends and family.

"So how are you?" Nate asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I've had better days" I told him honestly.

"How's your face?" he questioned me.

"Sore but I will live" I responded.

"You know he didn't mean it. He was just angry you know that Jason would never intentionally do anything to hurt you" Nate said with all seriousness evident in his voice.

"I know but im still angry at him. I don't care what mood he was in Nate he punched me." I said starting to get worked up again. I sat up and faced him.

"I know that he shouldn't of hit you, trust me I do but he feels terrible about it"

"Well he should. What am I going to tell everyone when they ask me how I got my bruise? Tell them I fell over and that I ran into something and what about when Mum and Dad asks, I hate lying to them" I muttered. Nate just sighed and ignored what I said but continuing on with what he said before.

"You know after you fell asleep last night Jason sat on the floor of the bus in front of your bunk all night just watching you and making sure you were okay. At one point of the night I heard him crying and he kept apologizing over and over. He didn't mean it Mackenzy, he just didn't." Silence over took us for a while and we just sat there together.

"You have my blessing" Nate said breaking the silence we currently sat in.

"What?" I asked not 100 % sure of what he had said. I turned to him and he repeated what he had said.

"I said you have my blessing. As long as you know what you are doing and you're careful I don't have a problem with you and Dave." I felt myself smile as I hugged Nate. He accepted the hug and pulled me closer. I let go off him and rested my head on his chest and he stroked my hair. We sat there for ages just talking and laughing like we use to when we were younger. I had my brother back but most importantly I had my twin and my best friend back. I had 2 of my brothers back just 1 to go.

About 20 minutes later I sat up and pulled Nate up with me. I felt like someone was watching us, like they were watching us from afar and boy was I right. Within seconds of us sitting up we were swarmed with paparazzi. Nate jumped up onto his feet and pulled me up. We began running towards the stadium as fast as we could but I couldn't keep up with Nate and the Paps were gaining on me. I was about to give in and just stop when I was scooped up off the ground and into someone's arms.


	19. Wait I thought you fell over?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are not my property. The original characters and plot are the property of myself. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"OMG what are you doing here?" I asked. Once we were in the stadium and they had set me down on my feet

"Well I missed you so I thought I would come and visit for a few days and Tyson wanted to come and see Shane" he replied. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I missed you so much Dave" he gave me a kiss and he carried me into the boys dressing room.

"What happened to your face?" he asked referring to my bruise.

"Oh you know how much of a klutz I am. I feel over" I replied back. We walked into the boy's dressing room and found it empty.

They were probably at sound check which meant we would get to have some time together. He walked over to the lounge and placed me down climbing on top of me. We were in the middle of a very heated make out session when I heard footsteps coming towards the room. I managed to quickly push Dave off me and sat up on the lounge next to Dave. He looked at my funny but I just motioned towards the door which had just opened. He made an 'O' with his mouth and looked away.

I looked up to the doorway just in time to see the boys and Tyson walk through. Tyson smirked at me and my brothers just starred disapprovingly but I didn't care. I jumped up off the lounge and hugged Ty before sitting back down on Daves lap.

"So what have you two been up to?" Nate questioned me suspiciously. I felt myself stiffen as I had all eyes on me

"Nothing much just talking and mucking around" Dave replied for me. I relaxed again into his grip.

"Im sure you were by the look of your hair you were having a great time" Shane interrupted. I felt Daves grip on me tighten as my cheeks went bright red. I quickly fixed my hair as did Dave. The guys just chuckled well everyone except Jason. He just kept glaring at the ground. Tyson looked over at me and I could feel him staring at my bruise.

"What did you do to your face" he asked me. Once again all eyes were on me.

"Oh I ran into something the other day. That's all." I told him.

"Wait. I thought you fell over?" Dave questioned.

"That's what I meant" I managed to get out. Both he and Ty looked at me strangely while I just glared at Jason. Jason looked up and we locked eye contact for all of 2 seconds before I turned away.

"I um… I have to go… I'll be on the bus" I stuttered out trying to hide the tears that were forming on the brims of my eyes. I got up off Daves lap and ran towards the bus. I could feel someone chasing after me and calling out my name but I just kept running. The tears were now falling freely; I was tired of holding them in. I felt them grab my arm and pulled me to a stop. They tried to pull me into a hug but I began pounding my fists against their chest. They managed to grab my arms and pulled me in close.

"Its not fair Nate" I sobbed into his chest. He picked me up bridal style and carried me towards the bus.

"I know its not" he cooed back. We got back to the bus and he layed me down in my bunk and he layed down next to me. He layed their stroking my hair and singing too me, it always calms me down. I could feel myself getting tired and tired and my eyes lids were getting heavy.

"_You aren't my father and you can't tell me what to do" I screamed at him and I knew that went too far. I looked up and the next thing I knew, I saw and felt Jason's hand connecting with my face. I fell back on the lounge only to see him lunge at me again._

"_Please, stop, im sorry, Jason please" I sobbed out while he continued his assault on me. I closed my eyes and refused to get up._

"_Come on. Get up Mackenzy" I heard him say whilst he started shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw._

"Its ok, you're okay now. It was just a dream" I heard someone say. I felt them wrap there arms around me and pull me in close. I looked up and expected to see Nate holding me in my bunk but instead it was Tyson and I was in a hotel room. We sat like that until I calmed down.

"Where is everyone" I asked him.

"Well Your brothers are at interviews all day; your parents took Frankie out for the day and David is still asleep." He said. I nodded my head and tried to get up but he wouldn't let go instead he shifted so we were facing each other.

"What is going on with you and your brothers?" he questioned.

"Nothing, why?" I asked back. He looked at me skeptically.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know that there is something going on" he reprimanded. I sighed in defeat and looked away.

"It was Jason. A few days after you left there was a print up of David and I on the cover of some magazine, well the boys confronted me about it telling me I was too young to date and that I had to break up with Dave. I turned around and yelled at Jason saying that there was no way I was going to break up with him and that I was the same age as Nate and all this and that's when he hit me" I managed to get out. He looked at me for a second before standing up and punching the wall, the anger evident in his face.

"Jason hit you. HE HIT YOU. I can't believe he hit you" I heard Dave yell whilst barging his way into the room. I wormed out of Tyson's grasp and run over to Dave trying to calm him down. I managed to get them both sitting on the bed. I could tell that they were both angry from the look of their faces. I stood in front of them looking straight ahead.

"Can you please calm down" I tried to reason.

"Are you serious? You want us to calm down. I thought I was being reasonably calm for this situation didn't you Dave?" Tyson asked Dave. Dave just mumbled something back and I rolled me eyes.

"I can't believe he hit you. When I get through with him he isn't going to want to even look at you with anger" Ty exclaimed.

"Neither of you are going too lay a finger on him" I demanded. They both looked at me. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself.

"Look I know that your both angry and I know that you both probably want to throttle Jason next time you see him and as angry as I am with him right now you can't touch him, you can't let him know that I told you, please. I need to do this myself" They hesitantly nodded and they both pulled me into a hug.

"You have 15 minutes to get ready before we leave for breakfast" Tyson commanded. I let go off the 2 of them and walked over to my suit case pulling out some clothes and changing. I let my long curls hang and put on a bit of foundation before sitting down on my bed waiting for the other 2.

I couldn't forgive him, not yet, not for what he did too me. I was deep in thought when a pair of lips on mine bought me back to reality.

"Hello beautiful. You look stunning as always" he laughed quoting one of my brothers' songs. I smiled and kissed him again.

"Don't quote their songs you dork" he looked away pretending to be offended but I caught him by surprise by jumping on his back. He spun around until we both fell onto the bed, we layed there together just enjoying each others company until.

I am so so so so so sorry. I no im a slack updater and I am so sorry. I really want to tell you that I will update more frequently but I can't because I don't no when I will be able too because I have so much happening in my life right now. But im like 100x sorry.

Also I want to know what you want too see happen in this story. So comment or message me and tell me what you want too see.


	20. Turn Right Into My Arms

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are not my property. The original characters and plot are the property of myself. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Alright you love birds lets go" Tyson exclaimed ushering us out of the room and down to the restaurant. We spent the rest of the day just mucking around together and genuinely having a good time. I was the best day I have to of had in years; I forgot about all the problems in my life and just enjoyed the day. Like I use too. Before all the fame happened, For once in my life I was truly happy.

Halfway through the day we ran into Katie, Sam and Danielle. Apparently they had flown up to celebrate the engagement. Yes Jason proposed to Katie and they are getting married.

The day soon came to an end with the six of us arriving at the theatre. I slowly and hesitantly got out of the car before showing security my pass and walking through the door and into the dressing room. I walked up the hallway and went to turn into there dressing room but stopped when I heard voices.

"What did you think was going to happen Jason? Did you think she wouldn't care and just continue on her life as normal?" I heard Nate say. It was silent for a second before Shane spoke.

"You need to talk to her and have a serious talk to her Jason. You can't just ignore all this. You caused the problem and you need to fix it. Not anyone else and for everyone's sake you need to do it soon" I heard Jason sigh. I felt Tyson and David walk up behind up me and we made our way in.

I walked in and ran straight into the side of someone. I looked up and saw it was Jason. I scampered back running into Nate scared that he would hurt me again. I saw his face drop when he looked at me but I just ran out the door and onto the stage. Lucky for me it wasn't time for the concert yet and there was no one in the audience. I walked/climbed up the ramp too Nate's grand piano that was set up and I sat down, I pulled out my notebook from my bag and began to play.

Hear me

Hear me

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me

Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me

I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me

I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me

"Im sorry" I heard a voice whisper. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I tensed up. I moved from under there hand and stood up so I was facing them.

"Don't do this. Not here, not now" I sighed. They took a step closer and I took a step back.

"We can't just ignore each other for the rest of our lives" they said.

"Well at this point in time that's exactly what I want to do" I yelled quietly. I heard them sigh.

"What exactly do you want from me Jason?" I asked him wanting to hurry this up so I could get away from him. He looked up at me.

"I want this all to stop. I want us to be on speaking terms again. I just want you to know that im a so sorry for what I did too you." He said with sincerity clear in his voice.

"Jason I can't do that ok. I get that you're sorry I really do but I can't just forget about and go about my day pretending it never happened. It's not that simple to just forget about. Im not saying that I will never forgive you but I need some space and some time to think about things before you and I are even going to be close to ok again" I finished saying. I turned and walked off the stage just leaving him standing there.

2 days passed and we were now in Provo, UT kicking of the boys' world tour and the launch of their new album. I hadn't spoken more than 2 words to Jason and the one time I did we ended up in a huge fight which ended with me telling him I would never forgive him and at the moment I didn't think I ever would; in fact I hadn't really spoken to any of my brothers. David and Tyson had left a few days ago, but Sam, Danni weren't leaving for another week and Katie was permanently joining us on the tour. I was sitting back stage watching the boys perform praying that the concert would end soon as I had a headache and the screaming girls were getting old. When I heard Nate begin to play the start of one of my favourite songs 'Turn Right'.

"Okay guys we would like to dedicate this song to someone very special to us and would like them to come out here" I heard Jason say into the microphone. I heard the audience scream louder and I began to back up not wanting to go out there

"Okay guys here we go. This song is for you Mackenzy" Jason said into the microphone.

_(Nate, _**Shane, **Jason, all)

Pick up all your tears  
Throw 'em in the backseat  
Leave without a second glance  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack you call life**Turn right into my arms  
Turn right, you won't be alone  
You might fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you on the finish line  
**  
_Driving all your friends out  
At your speed, they cannot follow  
Soon you will be on your own  
Somehow I'm to blame  
For this never-ending racetrack we call life  
_  
**Turn right into my arms  
Turn right, you won't be alone  
You might fall off this track sometimes  
Hope to see you at the finish line  
**  
I did all I could  
And I gave everything  
_But you had to go your way_  
_And that road was not for me  
_  
**Turn right **_into my arms_**  
Turn right** you won't be alone  
**You might fall** _off this track sometimes_  
Hope to see you at the finish line

By the end of the song I have to admit I could feel the tears burning my eyes. They finished the song and Jason walked over and pulled me out onto the stage. When I felt his skin touch mine I stiffened and prayed that he wouldn't hit me again,

"Im so sorry can you please forgive me" he said into the microphone. I could hear the audience all 'awe' and some cheer but I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I was ready to forgive him.

So heres the next chapter i hope you guys enjoyed it.

I wanna leave a special shoutout to dark eyed dreamer for helping out with this story.

Let me know what you think.

Oh and the first song is Hear Me - Kelly Clarkson and the second Turn Right- Jonas Brothers


	21. I can't, Im sorry

_By the end of the song I have to admit I could feel the tears burning my eyes. They finished the song and Jason walked over and stood next to me._

"_Im so sorry can you please forgive me" he said into the microphone. I could hear the audience all 'awe' and some cheer but I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I was ready to forgive him._

"I can't, im sorry" I felt the tears fall down my face as I shook my head no. I turned around and ran off the stage before I had the chance to see the hurt look on Jason's face. I know I should have forgiven him then but I couldn't, I couldn't bring myself to say I did. I ran out the back door and sat down in the car park near the bus. I sat there for awhile just thinking when I felt a presence sit down next too me.

"Hey, what are you doing out here" I heard them say.

"Just thinking" I replied back wiping away my tears. They took my hand and held it in theirs.

"Mackenzy what's wrong? Oh my goodness what happened to your face" they asked me.

"Jason" I cried as she pulled me into a hug. I remembered Katie didn't know what happened which meant my makeup must of rubbed off.

I lost track of time but Katie and I just sat there talking for a while before Big Rob walked over and told us we had to go. We got up and Katie walked ahead.

"Are you ok?" Big Rob asked me.

"I've been better" I said. He gave a bit of a chuckle and slung his arm around my shoulder. We walked back to the bus in silence. I stopped when we got to the door, I stepped up and opened the door and stopped again but Big Rob was behind me and nudged me forward so I ended up falling and face planting the ground. I quickly got up and regained my balance before storming off to my bunk ignoring everyone that looked at me. I layed down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

2 weeks had passed and we still weren't talking. Jason had tried everything in his power to get me to accept his apology but I hadn't cracked yet.

The next morning I woke up to silence, it was so quite you could have heard a pin drop. I slowly got out of my bed and made my way into the lounge/front room of the bus and took a seat on the lounge. Nobody was in there, I reached for the remote and switched the TV on but not before seeing the note stuck to the screen.

_Jason and Katie went out for breakfast and Nate_

_and I had to go to the studio, Sam and Danni_

_are with us. Will be back at 10 as the four of us_

_have a press conference so make sure you are ready,_

_we are in Winnipeg, MB. Don't wonder off to far._

_Shane xx_

I removed the note and threw it in the bin and went back to watching TV. I flicked around the channels looking at what was on. I eventually got bored and decided to check my brother's myspace. I logged in and went to inbox, 356 new comments. I put the first few into the read later folder and scrolled down looking at all of the comments when something caught my eye. There was a comment about me.

_Mackenzy doesn't deserve to be your sister Jason has tried so hard to apologize to her and she is just being a selfish little bitch. If I were your sister I would just forgive you._

I scrolled down and saw that there were a lot more like this. I deleted them all and logged off. I had a shower and got changed into this I hopped off the bus and looked around. I spotted a star bucks at the end of the street and decided I would go and get something to drink. I began my venture down the street but not before getting a few dirty looks. I could feel eyes burning holes in my back and the mumbled whispers of passing girls. I managed to get to star bucks and get my drink. I took a seat at one of the tables. I sat there for a while just ignoring everyone around me.

I got up out of my seat and made my way for the front door when all of a sudden a swarm of paparazzi formed outside. I let out a loud sigh and turned around making my way back to the table. I pulled out my phone and dialed Nate, but it went to answering machine. I then tried Shane but it did the same, I tried everyone one of the band members numbers but they also all went to there answering machine.

I got up and ordered another drink hoping that they would just get bored and leave when the manager walked over to me and handed me a magazine also informing me that he had called the police to get rid of all the media. I took it and on the front page was the picture of when Jason hit me. I looked down and sighed. I thanked the manager before getting up and walking into the bathroom. I took a deep breath and splashed my face with water. I took another look at myself in the mirror and realised that the bruise was now visible. I sighed before grabbing my foundation out and covering it back up. Yes after a week the bruise is still very visible. I walked back out to be greeted by the police who told me that they would give me a lift to the stadium. I gratefully accepted and walked out the front doors.

"Is it true?"

"Did Jason really hit you?"

"Your brothers wouldn't talk to us. Do you have a comment on this?"

Was a few of the many questions I got asked. I just kept my head down and ventured to the car. I got in and they drove off to the venue making sure that I got in safe before they left.

Jason POV

Katie and I had decided to go out to breakfast this morning and we were sitting around the table eating when Katie said something.

"Jason, how could you have done that to her?" Katie asked me. I just looked down.

"I didn't mean too. It just happened" I responded.

"It just happened. Things like that don't happen, what happens when we get married, will you just hit me or what about when we have kids will you just hit them too" she glared at me.

"I would never lay a finger on you. You should know that I love you." I told her. She grabbed my hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"I love you to and a week ago I would have believed that but I can't do this right now." She said just above a whisper.

"What do you mean you can't do this" I forced out.

"I can't marry you at the moment. Not until you get your priorities straight and sort things out with Mackenzy" she said tears forming in the brims of her eyes. I looked into her eyes pleadingly but she looked away. She reached forward and slid her ring off placing it into my hand and then got up and ran out. I stood there dumbfounded just staring at the seat which she previously occupied. I looked up and asked the waiter for the cheque and after paying walked out and got in the car.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are not my property. The original characters and plot are the property of myself. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

So that is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Hopefully i will have the next two chapters posted either tonight or tomorrow.

Let me know what you think


	22. Miss Jonas

I arrived at the venue safely and walked in going straight to hair and makeup. It was now 9:30 and they had finished getting me ready and they sent me into a room to get dressed. I changed into this and walked out to be met by the boys' publicist. Matt.

"Hey Matt" I greeted him. He pulled me into a hug and I returned the favor. He walked with me and told me what the story was and what I could and couldn't say. We arrived to the side of the stage and I saw my brothers there. I stood near them and waited to be introduced. They called my name and I walked in and took my seat and waited for the questions to start. On my left was Nate, then Shane on my right then Jason next to me.

I took a deep breath and Nate grabbed my hand in his giving it a reassuring squeeze. He rested our hand on his lap never letting go. I gave him a quick smile before looking back out into the crowd of people. Matt walked out and sat on the very end of the table and spoke into his microphone.

"Okay so as all of you have heard there have been accusations against Jason hitting Mackenzy. Im sure you have all seen the pictures and we are here today to answer any questions you have" He said.

"Lachlan American Weekly, so Mackenzy is it true. Did Jason really hit you" He asked. I looked down and Nate squeezed my hand. I went to speak into the microphone but someone else spoke for me

"I think everyone in this room knows that Jason did hit Mackenzy" I looked up and it was Shane. I gave him a weak smile and he smiled back.

"Ashley New York Times,Jason why did you hit her. I mean is this the first time this has happened or is it a regular occurrence." The next person asked.

"I have never touched anyone before this. I didn't do this on purpose and in no way did I mean to hurt her" Jason answered.

"Well, then why did you do it? What do you think all your fans are going to think? You're supposed to be a role model for younger kids, what do you think parents are going to think off you now" I sat there listening to them ask question after question when I had finally just had enough.

"Stop, just stop it. You, none of you can honestly say that you have never had a fight with a sibling before. That you have never had a fight and hit one of them before because everyone has, everyone does its just life, that's what siblings do. Jason hitting me was just like that, I picked and fought with him until he couldn't take it and we had a fight just like all of you will have gone through. Im a younger sister that's what my job is to pick fights with my brothers, it was a stupid fight and I know that Jason will never do it again and I can tell you he has never done it before" I stated angrily before sitting back down and trying to remain calm. The whole building was silent when Matt stood up.

"Is there anymore questions?" he asked. I looked up and no one raised there hand.

"Ok then. We would like to thank you all for coming today and we hope we answered all your questions" he said politely. I knew he would give me a mouthful when we got out of here. I practically jumped out of my seat just wanting to get away from everyone and walked off the stage. I was nearly in the clear when.

"Mackenzy Kate Grey" I sighed and turned around.

"Look im sorry ok. I never meant to say that stuff and I don't know what happened. I just started speaking and couldn't stop. So im sorry, I know I didn't stick to the plan or story or whatever" I babbled on. Matt put his hands in my shoulders and shushed me.

"It's ok. What you said was perfect, I couldn't of told you to say something that good" he responded. I looked at him shocked for a minute before nodding and walking off to change out of my dress.

I changed and walked out to the car park to meet Sam and Danni. I hopped in the car and told the driver to take us to the mall. We arrived and got out of the car to be bombarded by Paps. I took a deep breath and clamed myself down before just pushing past them ignoring all the questions they asked me. I grabbed Sam and Danni's hands and pulled them along with me.

We walked through the doors and I halted turning to face the other two. "Ok, we haven't spent any time together in ages, and I don't want this afternoon to be ruined so we are not going to even mention my brothers and we are going to have a good time. Now I have my brother's card and all the money in the world so let's go shop"

"So girlies were to first?" Sam asked us. She smiled at me then just laughed. This was going to be an interesting afternoon. 200 shops, hundreds of dollars and hours of fun we were finished shopping. We had decided to grab tea as it was 5 o'clock so we were sitting in a little café called Urth Cafe waiting for our food to come. We were sitting around chatting when I heard my phone go off.

"Who is it?" Sam asked me. I shrugged while looking at the caller ID. I pressed the answer key and put the phone to my ear before telling Sam and Danni I would be right back.

"Hello is this Miss Grey" they asked me.

"Yes this is. May I ask who is speaking" I questioned back.

"Sorry. My name is Luck Jefferson and im the executive producer from Hollywood Records and I was wondering if I could meet up with you tonight some time" he asked me.

"Um sure, do you mind telling me what this is about?" I asked.

"All will be explained when we meet" he insisted.

"Oh ok then. Well im at the mall at the moment eating tea so I wouldn't be able to meet you until after" I muttered.

"That's ok we will meet you there. Say 5:30 is that ok" he asked.

"Umm sure" I told him exactly where we were and told him I would be waiting there before hanging up and joining the other so I could eat.

"So who was that on the phone? It looked pretty serious" Sam asked.

"It was the executive producer from Hollywood Records" I told them.

"What did he want?" They asked me.

"He wants to meet up with me and I told him I couldn't tonight but he said he would come here" I told them. They both stopped eating and looked up at me, jaws hanging wide open.

"What?" I asked chewing on a piece of lettuce.

"Are you serious you're not the slightest bit excited" Danni asked. I looked at her.

"Why would I be it's probably something to do with my brothers" I just shrugged it off and started eating again.

"Anyway he is coming at 5:30 so do you guys want to take the car home before and I will just get a lift or are you going to wait?" I asked them.

"Well I could do more shopping what about you?" Sam said gesturing to Danni.

"I think im up for some more shopping" She replied. I laughed at the two of them before having a sip of my drinks.

"You two are so weird" I giggled.

"Yea, but you love us" they replied. I smiled at them and laughed before finishing of my food. It wasn't even 5 minutes later before Luke turned up and I was sitting at a table with him.

"So Miss Grey, you're probably wondering what I called you for" he said.

"Its Mackenzy and yes, im curious" I replied back.

"Well Mackenzy you are quite a hard girl to get a hold off I have been trying to contact you since your brother Shane's birthday" he said. I looked up at him slightly confused with what he was saying.

"You have quite a remarkable voice on you, have you ever thought of singing professionally?" he asked. It had always been a dream of mine to sing in a full auditorium like my brothers to have all those people there just for you

"Yes, the thought has crossed my mind a few times. Why?" I asked.

"Well, a few of my fellow co-workers and I were at your brothers birthday and we heard you sing. What im trying to say is that, we want to sign you. You have an amazing voice and we think you could do well" he continued. I stared at him with disbelief.

"Yu…yu… you want to sign me. I mean me, Mackenzy Grey." I managed to ask again not believing what I was hearing. He nodded and looked at me.

"I know that you need to talk to your family and everything before making a decision so here is a heap of paper work for you to show them and this…this is my card so that when you have decided you can give me a call" he said giving me a card with numbers on it.

"Thank you, thank you so much and I will hopefully get back to you soon" I said. I stood up and grabbed the paper work and shook his hand before walking over to a nearby shop that Sam and Danni were in. I walked in and they ran over to me.

"So… so what did he want huh? It looked pretty serious" Sam asked.

"Oh nothing much, we talked about my brothers and the tour and about how they want to sign me" I squealed.

"Are you serious" Sam asked. I nodded and they attacked me in a hug. We grabbed all our bags and headed of to the car park. We got taken to the hotel that we were staying in and everyone headed off to bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are not my property. The original characters and plot are the property of myself. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

So the next chapter is up. I will have the next one up tomorrow, tell me what you think


	23. This Is Your Dream

The next morning I woke up to the sound of laughter echoing through the room. I rolled over and looked at the clock to see that it was 7 o'clock. I layed there for a while deciding whether to get up or not and decided too. I sat up and had a look around, the room was huge. I slowly pushed myself up so that I was standing. I noticed that the paper work from last night was sitting on the bed side table. I grabbed it and shoved it down the bottom of my suite case so that no one could find it. I layed back down thinking about the record deal. I mean my parents probably won't even let me do it, because they already have 3 of 5 famous kids. I was interrupted from my thoughts when my door was swung open and Sam barged in carrying a tray of food followed by Danni with another tray full of food.

"What are you two doing" I asked them both while taking a bite of a strawberry.

"Celebrating your new found fame" they replied.

"What fame I haven't made a decision yet. I haven't even talked to my family yet. I doubt they will even let me do it" I told them while joining them on the floor and picking at all the food.

"When are you going to talk to them?" Danni asked.

"I don't know if im going too" I told them. They both stopped eating and looked up at me shocked.

"What do you mean you're not going to talk to them? Of course you're going to. This is an amazing opportunity and your dream you can let an opportunity like this pass by without even considering it" Sam stated.

"I just… with everything that's going on at the moment I don't think it's the right time to do this" I replied.

"Talk to them. Mackenzy this is your dream you have talked about this your whole life and now that you have a chance you are just going to let it pass" Danni said.

"Fine, but im not talking to them today" I stated. Danni went to say something but the door opened and in walked Nathaniel.

"Hey I just got a phone call and we are invited to the Princess Protection Program Premier and after party tomorrow night" he said, while taking a seat next to Sam.

"Ok, girls looks like were going shopping" I said. Nate groaned and we all laughed at him.

"Do you want to come to Natey?" I pouted playfully.

"I think I will survive" he replied. I laughed at him and threw a bread roll, it hitting him in the middle of the head. He chucked it back then turned on Sam. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they started an intense make out session.

"OMG im scared for life" I yelled jumping up off the floor and covering my eyes.

"Do you think you could wait till I leave the room" I muttered. Nate pulled away and looked at me.

"Do you think you can hurry up" he laughed before returning his attention back to Sam. I grabbed Danni's hand and pulled her out of the room trying to save her innocence.

We walked into the lounge room and found Shane and Jason watching a movie. I walked over and jumped on Shane before settling on the lounge in between him and Danni. 3 hours later Sam, Danni and I were on our way to the mall. We got out of the car and made our way in and started looking for our outfits. 6 outfits and 2 hours later we had finished shopping. We all had a red carpet outfit and then dresses to change into for the after party. After that we went back to the room and spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies. At about 5:00 we turned the TV off and got dressed for the boys' concert tonight and headed off to the auditorium. We walked in to find people going crazy running back and forth. I pulled Sam and Danni towards the boys' dressing room and went in.

"Well you three really got into the concert spirit didn't you" Shane said taking a look at our outfits.

"Well we thought it would be fun" replied Danni. Nate walked in and had a look at us then turned to Sam.

"I better be Mr. Studmuffin " he pouted. Sam smirked at him then walked over and sat on Shane's lap as he had taken a seat on the lounge. She faced him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Im sorry Natey, we were going to tell you" Shane smirked wrapping his arms around Sam. She laughed and pushed herself of Shane's lap and walked over to Nate. Leaning in and kissing him.

"That's it we are over" Shane said playfully pretending he was hurt. Nate looked at him and mocked what he said before turning his attention back to Sam.

"Do you guys ever stop?" Danni moaned.

"No" they both replied. I laughed at the two of them before taking a seat next to Shane.

"So where is Jason?" I asked him. Joe looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"He… he is trying to get a hold off Katie. She um… She won't pick up when he rings and he wants to talk to her" Nate interjected.

"Oh ok" I sighed and looked around.

"Im suddenly not feeling to well I think im just going to go back to the room and crash early tonight" I said grabbing my bag and standing up.

"Mackenzy don't do this" Shane begged. I shook my head no and walked out of the building and started my journey back to the hotel.

Once I got back I had a shower and changed into my pyjamas and went to sleep.

The next day

"Are you ready for this" I asked Sam and Danni. The 6 of us were now sitting in the limo on the way to the Premiere. They both nodded.

"What about us don't you care if we are fine" Shane joked.

"Ha ha ha you're just so funny" I said while punching him in the arm.

"Ow" he mocked rubbing his arm. We pulled up to the theatre and the limo stopped, the door opened and we started getting out. Nate got out first and helped Sam out then Jason and Danni then finally Shane and I. Danni really wanted to go with Shane but seeing as Jason and I weren't talking she agreed to go with Jason. I walked up the carpet hand in hand with Shane as we got our picture taken together. We made it to the end and met u with the others before walking into the theatre and taking our seats. The movie started and it became silent. I was seated in between Shane and Nate.

2 1/2 hours later the movie finished and we were on our way to the after party. We had gone back to the room and changed into our party dresses. Sam, Danni and I were sitting in the back of an SVU with Shane, Jason and Nate in another. We arrived and stepped out Sam went to find Nate and Danni and I went to get a drink. We grabbed a drink and started mingling with all the people here. I had just finished my drink and walked over to get another when I ran into someone.

"Oh my im so sorry" I looked up too see Lucas Till

"It's ok. Im Lucas, Mackenzy isn't it" he asked referring to well… me.

"Yeah it is. I saw you in the Hannah Montana last month you did and awesome job by the way" I praised him while he grabbed us both drinks.

"Thanks. So did you like the movie" he asked me.

"Yea I loved it. It was a bit weird watching Demi in it but it was actually a really good movie" I explained.

"Yeah I know what you mean" he laughed.

"So what's up next for you, are you starting another movie" I asked him. We walked over and sat down on one of the lounges near the window.

"Well im actually in the middle of shooting a new movie now." he informed me.

"Wow that's cool" I congratulated.

"What about you have you got much happening" he asked.

"Well im on tour with my brothers at the moment and it's been interesting" I told him thinking about what has been going on. We talked for another 20 minutes or so before we exchanged numbers.

"Would you like to dance" he asked.

"Sure" I responded. He helped me up and took my hand as we walked onto the dance floor. I put my hand in his and my other on his shoulder as he rested his other hand on my back. The music started and we started to sway with it. I rested my head on his shoulder and listened to the music. I felt my phone vibrate and saw that it was a text from Danni saying that I had to go.

"Im sorry I have to go" I apologized to him.

"That's ok; I had a really nice time tonight. We should do something again" he told me.

"I would really like that" I smiled at him. He grabbed my chin with his hand and pulled it up to his. We locked eyes for all of 2 seconds before I felt his lips crash down onto mine. I quickly pulled back remembering that I had a boyfriend David.

"Im sorry I can't do this right now" I whispered before running out the front door.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are not my property. The original characters and plot are the property of myself. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

So thats the next chapter let me know what you think


	24. Shaz,Cam and Cherry

I run out and jumped in the car that was waiting for me. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me.

"What" I asked them angrily. They all turned back to there respective conversation and continued talking. I leaned back and relaxed into the seat letting myself drift off to sleep.

The next morning I got up and changed before heading out to get breakfast. I took a seat at one of the booths and began eating. I had a sip of my juice and my phone started ringing. I picked it up and saw that it was David.

"Hey baby" I greeted him

"Don't hey baby me" he growled.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? You kissed someone else. That's what's wrong" he yelled.

"Look im sorry. It just happened" I sighed. There was silence.

"David" there was more silence

"Dave are you there" I asked then heard him sigh.

"I, I don't think I can do this" I heard him say.

"What. What do you mean?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore, but I will always love you" he said before hanging up. I put my phone away before running out of the restaurant, tears running down my face. I ran down the street until I saw a park. I ran over and sat underneath a tree just letting the tears come.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Someone asked. I looked up too see 3 girls who looked about my age. The first girl looked about 5'2, she had jet black hair with blue streaks, she was clothed in a short black skirt with a black singlet top, the other two looked about 5'1 and they both had brown hair one with pink streaks and the other purple also clothed in all black.

"Um, yeah im fine" I answered back. I guess they could tell I was lying because they didn't look too convinced.

"Ok, well im Shaz, this is Cherry and that's Cam" she introduced. I stood up and smiled at her.

"Im Mackenzy Gr.., Mackenzy just Mackenzy" I told them.

"Do you want to hang out with us?" the one who introduced as Shaz asked me. I looked at my watch and the time was only 1 o'clock and I didn't have to be home till 6 o'clock for tea because they boys had the night off. I thought about it for a second but then nodded my head. The one named Cherry grabbed my hand and we began walking away from the park.

"So what do you guys normally do?" I asked them. We were still walking.

"You will just have to wait and see" they told me. I shrugged it off and kept walking with them. We rounded a corner and came face to face with a club.

"This is what we normally do." They said before grabbing my hand and dragging me in.

"I…I can't do this, my brothers will kill me" I stuttered while being dragged.

"Relax, you need to have a bit of fun every once in a while. Plus your brothers can't be that bad" Cam complained.

"Oh you have no idea" I muttered. I was now sitting by myself at a table as the other 3 had gone off and left me.

"You look like you could use a drink" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and saw a guy about 18 ask. He's looks were breath taking; he had light brown shaggy hair, with memorizing green eyes and the sweetest smile I have ever seen.

"I guess one can't hurt" I answered without thinking. He walked over to the bar and came back minutes later with a two drinks. He gave it to me and I took a sip trying my hardest not to spit it back out.

"So im Adam, What about you" he asked me.

"Im Mackenzy" I replied. I looked around to see that people were starting to get up and dance. I grabbed Adams hand and pulled him up and we started dancing.

Hours later and who knows how many more drinks, I decided it was time to leave. I managed to stumble to my feet before slurring goodbye to everyone. I stumbled my way to the door and ran into someone.

"Oh im sorry" someone said at the same time I yelled at them for getting in my way. They turned around and I froze. Even though I wasn't completely sober I could tell from the look on their face that I was in so much trouble.

"Mackenzy Kate Grey" They bellowed. I winced at the sound and looked down taken a sudden interest in my shoes.

"Nate, Shane I found her" Jason yelled again, I winced again and he just grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards the exit. The last thing I remember is Jason resting me in the back of the car with my head resting on Nate's lap and Jason rambling on about how much trouble I was in before I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to a throbbing headache and a nauseated feeling in my stomach. I slowly opened my eyes but groaned and closed them again when the bright rays off the sun hit them. I layed there for what felt like seconds when I felt the nausea come back. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom and lent over the toilet while letting my stomach empty. I got up and cleaned myself up before I decided to go and face everyone. I and walked into the lounge room/ dining room part of the hotel and saw that no one was there. I looked around and found a note.

Had an interview, will be back at 9. Do NOT leave this hotel room under any circumstances.

Jason,Shane,Nate

I scrunched the note up and chucked it in the bin. I checked the time and saw that they would be back in half an hour. I sighed before walking over and throwing myself down on the lounge and flicking on the TV. I came across ET and left it on. I decided to get up and grab a drink and something to sooth my headache. I was in the kitchen when I heard the TV.

_And next up, last night was full of surprises for everyone including the Jonas Brothers. Last night we caught them leaving a small downtown club with the infamous Grey Sister Mackenzy. Mackenzy was being dragged by an angry looking Jason, with an angry Shane and Nate trailing behind. Cheating on her boyfriend now this ,who knew one girl could be some much trouble._

I grabbed the remote switching the TV off and swallowing the pills. I finished off my drink of put it in the dishwasher when I heard the door open and saw my brothers walk in. Nate and Shane just took one look at me and walked off to their rooms where as Jason stopped and looked at me.

"Don't leave this room. Im going to get changed and I expect to see you sitting on that lounge" He said sternly. I sighed and nodded making my way over to the lounge. I took a seat and braced myself for what was to come.

I sat there all of 5 minutes before Shane, Nate and Jason entered and took a seat across from me. There was no yelling which most people would take as a good indication but in my experience no yelling means more trouble. I didn't dare look up at them but I knew they were staring at me.

"Why did you do it?" I heard Nate ask as calmly as he could. I shrugged my shoulders. I honestly didn't no why I did it. I then heard them all sigh.

"Mum and Dad rang while we were out. They heard about what happened. It's all of the news and everything" Shane now spoke.

"I know, Im sorry" I said barely above a whisper.

"Are you really or just sorry that we caught you?" Jason asked angrily.

"Of course, im sorry I did it" I responded with an attitude.

"This is no time to be smart Mackenzy. You are in enough trouble as it is" Jason stated. I knew he was right.

"What in the hell did you think you were doing last night? Were you trying to get killed anything could have happened to you" Jason yelled. I flinched hearing Jason's harsh tone and swearing.

I could not even remember a time that I had ever heard him swear, not that I was trying too hard to at the moment.

"She wasn't thinking, that's what her problem is" Shane joined in yelling at me. I looked up at Nate pleadingly hoping for some help but he just looked away. Shane obviously caught on to what I was doing.

"Don't look at Nathaniel for help. You got yourself into this" He dissaproved.

"Can you just ground me or whatever so I can go?" I asked them just wanting to escape the dissapointment on all three of their faces.

"No we are going to talk about this" Jason stated.

"There's nothing to talk about I went to a bar and got drunk there, I talked." I yelled at them. Jason just sighed and looked over at Nate and Shane.

"Mackenzy talk to us, this is more than just having fun. What's wrong?" Nate asked moving closer, trying to give me a reasurring hug but I pushed him away. I didn't say one word just sat there staring at my feet.

"Fine, if your going to be like that then" Jason said.

* * *

Sorry about the wait but here is the next chapter hope you enjoy


	25. And I ask myself who do I wanna be?

"Fine, if your going to be like that then" Jason said. "Your grounded for 3 weeks-"

"3 weeks that's-" I was cut of by Jason.

"That's it a month, and I suggest you stop the attitude unless you want to make it longer" he demanded.

"Now you are to stay with either Shane or myself and if you leave our sight for even two seconds you will be in serious trouble. Do you understand?" he asked me.I nodded my head and sighed.

"I want your phone, I pod, blackberry, laptop and anything else, you can have them back after the month is over" He finished. I pushed myself up to my feet and dragged myself into my room. I grabbed everything and walked back into the lounge room too see them still sitting there. I put them down on the table and sat back down on the lounge. I looked down at the carpet still not wanting to make eye contact. I finally worked up the courage to say something.

"You cant do this" I was cut off by Jason.

"Yes I can mum and dad left me in charge while they were away" he retorted.

"Yea and look how that has turned out for you" I yelled back and stood up. He jumped to his feet and stood directly infront of me. I looked up ready to yell at him again but when I saw his face backed away.

Jason POV

"Please don't hit me Jason, im sorry" she stuttered while backing away from me.

"Kenz, im not going to hurt you its ok" I cooed while trying to get close to her but she just screamed and dropped to the ground curling up into a ball and crying. I went to hold her but Shane and Nate stopped me.

"Maybe…um you should go for a walk" Shane said runing his hands through his hair. I nodded and grabbed my phone off the table and headed out the door.

Shane POV

"Im sorry, please don't hit me Jason, Please" I heard her cry out over and over and it broke my heart. I looked over at Nate and could tell he felt the same. I took a deep breath and walked over and picked her up in my arms. I felt her tense up and she began thrasing around in my arms trying to get free.

"Please Jasey im sorry" she cried out. I walked over and layed her down on the couch with her head resting on Nate's lap.

"Its ok, Jason's gone we wont hurt you" Nate cooed while running his hand through her hair. I moved so that I was sitting on the ground and grabbed her hand in mine rubbing soothing circles on it. She was still thrasing around and kept tensing up every now and again but was slowly getting calmer. I continued rubbing her hand as Nate looked at me and mouthed 'Turn Right' to me. That was her favourite song, I nodded in response and Nate began to sing. I could feel her relaxing and then began to sing. We reached the end of the song and Mackenzy had fallen asleep.

I smiled at Nate and got up, I picked her up and took her to her room and put her in bed. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked back out into the main part of the hotel room. Jaspn had obviously returned from his walk and was sittting at the Kitchen table with Nate, I walked over and joined them.

"Is she ok?" Jase asked. I shook my head no and looked up at him.

"No, she's far from being ok" I told him.

"Maybe I shouldn't ground her, I mean she has been through so much" He doubted.

"You have already grounded her you cant not now. Plus she deserves it Jason she should have never been at the club" Nate contributed.

"I guess so" Jason replied. "How…How long do you think it will be until she isnt scared off me again" he continued. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Honestly, I don't know but she seemed pretty worried before" I said. I looked over at Nate to see him fiddiling with his fingers. I gave him a 'are you okay?' look and he nodded.

"Im going to go check on Mackenzy" he then said.

Nate POV

I walked over to Mackenzy's room and put my hand up to open the door when I heard singing. I stopped and listened.

_I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away?_

_And I ask myself  
who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me.._

You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?

And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains

No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

We are moving through the crowd...

She stopped and I heard her crying I took a deep breath preparing myself for what was going to be a hard conversation. I reached up and turned the door knob and walked in to see her laying on her bed with her guitar laying next to her.

I walked over and took a seat on the bed next to her, she tensed and tried to push me away sobbing harder than before.

"Its ok, Its just me" I cooed trying to calm her. She relaxed and moved closer grabbing my hand and holding it. We stayed like that for ages. Mackenzy eventually calmed down and sat up.

"Im sorry" she whispered whiping away the tears she looked up into my eyes and softly smiled. I looked into her eyes and my heart broke, she looked so lost and broken. I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. She let me go and pushed herself up of the bed. She walked over to her suitecase and pulled out a heap of papers. She walked back over and sat back down looking up at me.

"If I show you something you have to promise not to tell anyone" she said. I nodded before acepting the folder she handed me and opended it. It was a contract for Hollywood Records, I looked up at her questionly.

"They heard me at Shane's birthday and on Ellen. I met up with them the other day and they told me they wanted to sign me" She answered hesitantly. I flicked through all the paper work just briefly reading it.

"Are you going to do it?" I asked her.

"I honestly don't know" she said shrugging her shoulders. I looked up at her before returning my attention back to the contract.

"Have you talked to Mum and Dad?" I asked hopping that she had talked to them before last nights incident.

"I rang them yesterday morning and they said it was up too me" she replied. I read over the papers one more time and turned to her.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are not my property. The original characters and plot are the property of myself. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

So what do you think she is goning to do?

Let me know what you think.

Also a special shoutout to everyone who commented you know who you are.

~Mackenzy-Kate


	26. Before I Fall To Fast

"_Have you talked to Mum and Dad?" I asked hopping that she had talked to them before last nights incident._

"_I rang them yesterday morning and they said it was up to me" she replied. I read over the papers one more time and looked up to her._

Nate POV

"What do you think I should do?" she asked me as if asking for approval.

"Well I thinnk you should do it" I told her. I saw her face light up as soon as the words left my mouth.

"Really. You think I am good enough?" she questioned.

"Of course your good enough. Your related to me after all" I joked with her and received a playfully punch in the arm. I smiled at her and laughed.

Mackenzy POV

"Nate, be serious" I laughed.

"Ok, ok. Honestly I think you are an amazing singer and I will support you no matter what" he said. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders when he said that. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"So if you decided to do this. What song are you going to use for your demo?" Nate questioned. I shrugged my shoulders not wanting to tell him. Truthfully I had picked a song but it was about Dave and I didn't know if I was able to sing it.

"Im your twin brother, I know when you are lying to me" he retorted back.

"Im not lying, I just don't know if I will be able to sing the song I choose" I mumbled. Nate looked at me and nodded giving a soft smile obviously realising what it was about.

"Can you play it for me?" he asked.

"I um… I don't know if I can" I replied. He didn't accept that for an answer and stood up pulling me with him.

"Fine, but its on piano and im not allowed out of the room" I said, hoping that would get me out of it. Unfortuneatly it didn't, he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the hotel room telling Shane and Jason on the way.

We walked down the hall and got in the elevator a peaceful silence fell between us. We reached the ground floor and walked into the ballroom, there was a grand piano in the middle of the room and I walked over and took a seat, Nate sitting next to me.I took a deep breath and started playing.

_Before I fall too fast  
kiss me quick  
but make it last  
so I can see how badly this will hurt me  
when you say good bye__set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
but don't let go  
but tonight I could fall to sleep  
to this beautiful moonlight

But your so hypnotising  
you got me laughing while I sing  
you got me smiling in my sleep  
I can say this im unravelling  
and your love is where im falling  
so please don't catch me

sing this high  
don't settle down  
like a child running scared from a clown  
Im terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you

now fly away  
So I can breath  
even though your far from suffocating me  
I cant

But your so hypnotising  
you've got me laughing while I sing  
you've got me smiling in my sleep  
and I can say this im unravelling  
Your love is where im falling  
but please don't catch me

So now you see  
Why im scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
so here I go  
its what I feel  
and for the first time in my life I know its real

But You're so hypnotising  
you've got me laughing while I sing  
you've get me smiling in my sleep  
and I can say this im unravelling  
and Your love is where im falling  
so please don't catch me

And when im out???  
Please don't break me  
im giving up  
so just catch me

I finished singing and could feel the tears threating to fall. I didn't dare look at Nate knowing that if I did the tears would defineatly fall instead I turned my back to him and tried to calm myself. I felt Nate wrap his arms around me and pull me into him. That did it, I just let them fall. He pulled me around and I buried my head into his chest.

"I still love him Natey" I managed to get out. I felt Nate pull me closer.

"I have to go" I said, pushing out of his grip and running off. I ran out of the hotel and down the street, I ran to the only place I felt safe, to my sanctuary.

* * *

Im sorry for the wait, i know i said i would udpate a while ago but i got a new horse and have been so busy with her, I have also been very sick, but i promise i will update again either tomorow or the day after. and there is only a few more chapters left for the sequel.

So tell me what you think. Oh and the song is catch me by Demi Lovato

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are not my property. The original characters and plot are the property of myself. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	27. Sound Check

I walked into the Auditorium and took a look around, the place was huge. The place was also very busy and everyone was rushing around trying to finish the stage for tonight. I walked to the back and looked back towards the stage imagining what it will look like tonight with all these seats full of screaming girls. I took a seat in the very back row and just watched everyone set up. I sat back just listening to my surroundings, trying to forget about everything else.

Hours passed and the next thing I knew it was time for sound check. The boys came out onto the stage and began while Sam and Danni sat in the front row watching none of them had seen me yet. I watched them intently, I could tell that something was missing, they weren't acting like there usually happy selves. Jason kept making mistakes, Shane kept falling over and Nate was forgetting all the words. Once they got to the third song things seem to get better but something still wasn't right.

They were half way through love bug when Jason made another mistake and threw his guitar down onto the ground smashing it in half. I sat up now paying more attention to what was going on. Jason was now clearly crying as he continued to smash his guitar. The next thing I saw Shane and Nate go over to him obviously trying to calm him down.

I saw Shane say something to him but didn't hear what as he didn't talk into the mic. Jason then looked at him and punched him. Shane stood shocked as did everyone else in the place, then he came through and they started hitting each other. Nate ran over to try and stop them as did Sam and Danni and I just stood up shocked. I slowly made my way down the front and got up on the stage, I turned to them with tears in my eyes before grabbing the microphone of the ground.

"Stop it." I yelled. Everyone and I mean everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I had tears running down my face and my hair was a mess. Shane and Jason both got to there feet and looked at me. Jason had a bloody nose and Shane would be sporting some major bruises tomorrow. Shane then turned to walk off but not before turning to Jason.

"And you can't understand why Katie doesn't want to marry you anymore" Shane said smartly. I knew that had taken things to far and Jason went to lunge for Shane again but thankfully Nate stopped him. I turned and looked at the sight before me 2 out of 3 brothers were physically hurt and Nate was still a bit shocked.

"What the hell has gotten into you pair?" I yelled at them. They both looked at me then looked down embarrassment spread across there faces.

"I thought we were supposed to be a family. 6 years ago in 2003 the 4 of us made a promise. A promise that no matter what happened we would always be a family and that we wouldn't let fame, love or anything split us apart. Well look around its happening whether you choose to believe it or not we aren't the same siblings we were before the fame and clearly I don't know if I can stay here with you 2 anymore." I yelled at them indicating towards Shane and Jason.

"Since when has mum or dad ever let you hit someone else let alone hit your brother or sister, unless you guys get your act together you are going to lose everything and everyone you have ever cared about starting with me" I was now crying I took one last look at them before walking off and onto the bus. I had a shower and changed into my Pyjamas.I walked back to the back room and put a movie in. I grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and snuggled up with it on the lounge. I was about 5 minutes into the movie when I heard my name being shouted. I yelled out and said I was back here and I then heard them approaching me. The door opened and in came Sam and Danni. They walked over and took a seat on either side of me. I leaned over and gave them both hugs before stopping the movie.

"Hey. You ok?" Sam asked. I nodded my head and focused my gaze on the ground not wanting to worry them with the new tears that were beginning to form.

"Are you really ok?" She asked again. I took a deep breath and this time shook my head, letting the tears fall. I looked back up but not looking at either directly in the eye.

"No. Everything is ruined. I never should have come on this stupid tour. I've ruined everything" I cried.

"No you haven't. Ok so maybe things haven't been so good but you haven't ruined everything" Danni said trying to reassure me.

"Yes I have. Katie and Jason broke up because of me, Demi and Shane broke up because she said she couldn't handle all the stress that I was putting on Shane. Jason and I are on the front cover of every magazine in the country. They probably hate me." I pointed out.

"They don't hate you; they love you more than anything in the world. They would do anything for you. Ok maybe things haven't been perfect for you guys but that doesn't mean that you can't fix it" Sam said smiling she looked at Danni and she smirked. I looked at her and laughed. I knew that look anywhere.

"What have the pair of you got in mind?" I asked. We spent the rest off the night planning what I was going to do to make it up to them.

_The next night_

Danni, Sam and I are currently standing backstage to my brothers' concert watching them, waiting to put our plan into action. "Hey Baby' came to an end and the crew member handed me a microphone and helped me climb my way up the top of the stage without being seen. (Imagine it's the stage from the burning up concert were it gets really high at the back. Mackenzy starts up the very top). I get to the top and wait for my cue. Shane introduces the next song to the crowd as 'Love Bug'. The arena erupts in screams and the boys get ready to begin. I take a deep breath and the music starts but not to Love Bug. I look down the front and can see the boys looking around a bit confused. I take a deep breath and begin to sing but still hidden.

_Its just you and me and there's no one around  
I feel like Im hanging by a thread, its a long way down  
Ive been trying to breathe, but Im fighting for air  
Im at an all time low with no place to go_

But you're always there when everything falls apart  
And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best, when Im a mess  
When Im my own worst enemy

I take a step out and I could hear the crowd erupt in cheers and I saw them all point up the back, as my brothers were still looking around.

_You make me feel beautiful  
When I have nothing left to prove  
And I can't imagine how Id make it through_

There's no me without you  
No me without you, no no

I begin my journey down the steps singing my heart out as I go.

_You hear what I say, when I don't say a word  
You are my rising sun, you're the place I run_

You know how it hurts when everything falls apart  
And it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
You like me the best, when Im a mess  
When Im my own worst enemy  
Me Without You

You make me feel beautiful  
When I have nothing left to prove  
And I cant imagine how Id make it through

There's no me without you  
No me without you  
There's no me without you  
No me without you

And when you say baby its gonna get better, I believe you  
And I wish that somehow I could see me though what you do  
With my imperfections, you think Im perfect  
When its not easy, you make it worth it

Nate walked over and helped me down the last step hugging me in the process. Shane then does the same but not Jason he stays on the other side of the stage. I slowly make my way over still singing at the same time.

_  
When everything falls apart  
and it seems like the world is crashing at my feet  
you like me the best, when Im a mess  
When Im my own worst enemy_

I smile up at Jason and grab his hand in mine. I look out at the audience and take a deep breath trying to stop the tears that are forming in my eyes. I then turn back and face Jason putting all the emotion and power in too the last part of the song.

_  
You make me feel beautiful  
When I have nothing left to prove  
And I can't imagine how Id make it through_

There's no me without you  
No me without you, no no

No me without you  
No me without you, no no no

I took a bow and faced the audience. Then turned back to Jason and looked up at him. What he did next shocked everyone.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are not my property. The original characters and plot are the property of myself. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Let me konw what you think, the song used is 'Me Without You' By Ashley Tisdale. Also check out my new story called Unwanted


	28. That's Just The Way We Roll

_I took a bow and faced the audience. Then turned back to Jason and looked up at him. What he did next shocked everyone._

He bent down and picked me up in a hug. I threw my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist and buried my face into his neck. I don't know how long we were like that but the next thing I heard was Shane cough into the microphone and Jason put me down. I turned to look at him and I felt my cheeks go red, and then heard Nate and the audience laugh. I smiled and gave Jason one more hug before grabbing the mic back of Shane.

"How's everyone doing tonight" I asked. They all cheered.

"Well before I go I have more surprise for you all" I said. They crowd up roared in cheers and I motioned for the band to start.

I _always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

I left Jason were he was and walked over to the side of the stage. Sam and Danni pointed towards the back of the auditorium and I saw a very faint figure standing at the doors. It was Katie. I smiled at them and nodded

_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me _

_through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

I looked up and smiled at Katie. I told the lighting guys to put a spotlight on her through the special microphone and they did. I smiled up at her and she smiled back.

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

I walked back over to Jason and pointed to were Katie was. I looked up at him and saw his face light. I gave him a bit of a nudge and he ran towards the crowd and jumped off the stage running up towards Katie.

_  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now_

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me

_through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

He finally got to her and embraced her in a passionate kiss. The audience awed and I tried my hardest not to cry as I had to finish the song. Jason got down on one knee and from what I could see looked like he proposed to her again. I saw Katie nod then Jason slip the ring on her. They shared another kiss before holding hands and making there way back to the stage.

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here

_with me, yeah_

Nate and Shane walked over and helped them back on the stage both giving Katie a hug on the way. I walked over and stood in between the two of them singing the last verse.

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me

_through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

I finished and everyone cheered. I gave Katie and Jason a hug before hugging Shane and Nate. We all stood there on the stage and Sam and Danni came out. We stood in a line looking out at the audience.

"I just have one more thing to say" I said. I took a step forward and walked over and stood with Katie.

"Katie, you are one of the nicest people I know. You have become a sister to me and I love you. I don't think Jason could have found anyone better than you." We were both crying and she gave me a hug.

"Ok so before we go we have one last song for you guys tonight" Shane yelled into the mic. Danni, Sam and I tried to make our way off stage but we were stopped by Nate handing me a microphone.

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

"We've never been more sure" he replied. I turned around and made my way back onto the stage Sam and Danni as well.

The band started playing and we began to sing.

(Me, **Nate**,_ Shane_, All)

I woke up on my roof with my brothers  
_There's a whale in the pool with my mother_  
_And my dad paints the house different colors__**  
Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?**_

And I know  
**We get a little crazy**  
And I know  
**We get a little loud**  
And I know  
**We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild  
We are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks**  
But that's just the way we roll

_You got moves, I've got shoes, let's go dancing  
Pop and lock, battle dance [_battle dance_] against Hanson_  
If they lose, all the girls, we'll be laughing  
Where would we be, if we couldn't dream?

And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild  
We are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks

But that's just the way we roll

And we're old enough to know  
We're never letting go  
'Cause that's just the way we roll

**And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild  
We are free  
We are more than you think  
So call us freaks  
But that's just the way we roll**

And I know  
We get a little crazy  
And I know  
We get a little loud  
And I know  
We're never gonna fake it  
We are wild  
We are free  
We know more than you think  
So call us freaks  
'Cause that's just the way we roll  
_That's just the way we roll_  
Oh That's just the way we roll

The song ended and we were all puffed. We stood in a line and bowed. It went Sam, Nate, Danni, Shane, Jason, Katie and then me. I smiled and looked around. I guess people really do have happy endings. I was here with the people I loved and my family, I couldn't have been happier. Little did she know that just a few words will turn her life upside down.

* * *

Thats it, thats the end. Let me know what you think. I have started planning the sequel but i want 5 comments before i will post it.

I also want to thank everyone who commented, you know who you are. =)

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are not my property. The original characters and plot are the property of myself. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


	29. A Twist In My Story

Hey guys, The sequel is up, Check it out its called A Twist In My Story and let me know what you think


End file.
